Freaks and Geeks
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Mara Jaffray was a geek. But when she movies to Anubis Highschool she comes across a group of students who are willing to accept her. The freaks. Namely, Jerome Clarke, Mick Campbell, Amber Millington and Eddison Miller. But if she thought the transition between geek and freak would be easy...she has another thing coming. Jara, Mickber, Peddie. Of course, not at first :)
1. Prologue

**I know, I know, but I have about 12 chapters of this pre-written and it is based of the tv-show (which is great by the way, you have to watch it) I hope you like it. A little warning, there are mentions of drugs, but it is not M-rated, these are just troubled students trying to make their way through life. It is jara (as are most of my stories, as I'm sure you know by now) and I will try to finish Spiderman, house of supers, the untold feeling of Jerome Clarke, ending in Y, and about every other story. They have not been forgotten. But for now, this is what I want you to read and**

**Enjoy!**

Mara Jaffray didn't want to move. She had asked her parents, pleaded with them to maybe possibly see her way. That she was a good child, and she had always done what they had asked of her, joined the mathletes, won each and every science fair, even joined tennis club. But the more she insisted, the more they resisted, and now she was living next door to her four years younger than her cousin, Tara.

And she was attending a new school.

That was the part that got Mara. That was the part she didn't like. She liked her previous high school, well, it had been a private school, and everyone was like her, aka, a nerd. And she loved it. Having intellectual conversations all the time, Mara Jaffray had been to heaven, and then she had been pulled away from it as her parents relocated for their jobs. And the private schools were too far away for them to be dropping her. She had said she would walk, but they had told her, and quote 'stop being ridiculous Mara, it will be fine'.

And really, that's where this story begins.

For it was not fine.

She hated it. She hated Anubis High School. It was the typical high school and to Mara Jaffray, that was purgatory. She tried to make the best of it, she tried to spend all her time in the library and try her hardest in class and tried to make friends and not bother anybody. But it seemed she couldn't do anything right, apart from constantly get full marks in every single test, which just led to the entire student body hating her. But it changed.

One moment changed everything. Changed Mara Jaffray from dreading every single day at this school.

_"It's your fault." The girl hissed, ramming into Mara's shoulder roughly, so she fell back into the locker, and dropped all her papers. Mara blinked back tears, as dropped to her knees helplessly to begin to pick them up. When she noticed someone else in front of her._

_"Don't listen to them." Came a voice. She looked up, to see Jerome Clarke. She recognised him from her science class. He was…what was he, he and his friends, they had been labelled…oh yeah, Freaks. "They're a bunch of…" his swear words, although meant to be rude and insulting, were actually rather comforting to Mara. Who would never have had the guts to say it. "Here," he handed her some sheets, and they both stood._

_"Thank you," Mara said quietly, fighting her blush. It was the first time someone in this school had spoken to her kindly, aside from her cousin, who went to the junior school that was connected to the high school via the sports field. It meant you could visit siblings if you wanted too. Or as the popular people called it 'being sad enough to only have your family to hang with'_

_Jerome pulled a packet of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, pulling one out, and popping it between his lips naturally. "Uh…your Mara Jaffray right, the brain?"_

_Mara pressed her lips together at the nickname, but couldn't stop her cheeks from flaming at the fact he knew her name. "Yes, that's me, you're Jerome Clarke."_

_Jerome laughed, nodding slightly, pulling out his lighter, and lighting the end. The golden embers flickered to the floor, and Mara couldn't help but watch, mesmerised, as he did something so forbidden to her. Not that she would ever dream of doing it. "Yeah, that's about right," he breathed in deeply, the tantalising smoke puffing out from his mouth professionally "Hang out with us sometime," he nodded "We could use a brain in the group," he winked at her, turning and heading out of the building, despite the fact that Mara knew he had science next lesson with her. He was skiving. _

Whether or not the offer to hang with his crew was a real one, or he was just being polite, Mara took it. She was grasping at straws. But she was nervous. Oh she was very nervous. Because Jerome Clarke's crew was…well…

It was made up of Mick Campbell, his best friend. They had been best friends since primary Mara had learnt. And they were like brothers. Mick was known for being able to get drugs, and therefore, was the second most popular freak.

Then there was Eddison Miller. He was known for being…out of it, most of the time. Have a conversation with him, and in about two seconds you knew he was doing drugs. He was tired, and never quite with it. And as soon as he had been transferred here from America, Jerome's gang of freaks had welcomed him with open arms, literally screaming, _come get high with me_.

And Amber Millington. She was beautiful. She was so beautiful. But she was mean. One of the meanest girls Mara had ever met, even meaner than some of the popular girls. And yet, she was Jerome Clarke's on again, off again girlfriend. The only thing the two had in common, was being extremely good looking. Amber came from a rich family, obvious by her dress sense. Always in the most expensive clothes. But she acted like a freak, and earned that name. She rebelled, against everything. Every rule the school had, she would do the opposite, just to hurt her parents, hurt them the way she supposed they hurt her. Mara also knew, she loved being the only girl in the group.

And then, of course, the leader, Jerome Clarke. He was…he was…there were a lot of words to describe him, and a lot of them were used. How about we start with appearance first? He was good looking. It made him the most popular freak there was, how good looking he was, the populars would often stop and stare, and then catch themselves, and immerse themselves with the jocks. Jerome Clarke had dirty blond hair, which he swept off to the side, hot bangs falling sexily onto his forehead, it looked so perfect people wondered whether the bangs were on purpose, but they weren't. He had deep blue eyes that glittered even when the lights were dim. Pale, flawless skin. He dressed…well he dressed like a rebel. Tight black jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket, with the collar up, emphasising his long pale neck and collarbone. He was always wearing trainers, and he was always running away.

He was…he smoked. Mara knew that. She didn't know if he did any other drugs, and she hoped he didn't. He was…well, she had seen some of his science tests, where his mark had been higher than hers, but as soon as he saw it, he would crumple it up, and throw it in the bin, not wanting the embarrassment of changing from freak to geek, as if it was so bad. But science seemed to be the only subject he could do, he was flunking just about everything else, apart from drama, which he took, claiming it to be an easy A. The teachers warned him off it, telling him it was hard, but he was natural, and so far, it had definitely been an easy A.

"I'm gonna do it," Mara whispered to herself, clutching her water bottle with both hands. She stood in the cafeteria, where she saw Jerome standing by the bin, finishing his drink. It was a closed bottle, and she prayed it wasn't alcohol. "I'm gonna talk to him." And she walked towards him, determined.

And this is where the story begins.

**Review?**

**x**


	2. Relax, she's cool

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Jerome?" Mara asked, looking up at the blond boy. Jerome scanned her for a moment, before he pressed his forehead

"Oh…yeah, hi…Mara," he smiled at her "What's up?"

"I uh…I was wondering if I could…I don't know, hang out, I get pretty lonely at lunch sometimes," Jerome nodded, swallowing the remainder of his drink. Mara was relieved, it wasn't alcohol. It actually smelt like coffee. Really really strong coffee. "Why are you drinking coffee?" she whispered

Jerome laughed, closing the bottle tightly "I uh…I was pretty drunk this morning, and we have a science test, last lesson right?" Mara nodded "Yeah I wanted to sober up," he gave a sheepish smile, but it was obvious he didn't care and he wasn't embarrassed. "Come on, let's go to the patio, the gang is there."

Mara froze. The patio. It was reserved, only for the freaks, only for Jerome's gang. It was also known as the smoking patio. For it stunk of the cigarette smoke that they left behind "Oh, I don't smoke,"

Jerome shrugged "That's fine." He seemed completely unaware of the harms of second hand smoke, but Mara took a deep breath, she could do this. She followed him outside. Eddie was lying on the ground, smoking, his eyes closed. She would have thought him asleep, if not for his hand, lifting the cigarette out of his mouth, and then back in. Mick was sat on the bench, leaning back, smoking. "Hey guys," he grinned, happy just seeing them, Mick high fived him, and Eddie didn't respond. "Eddie," Jerome groaned, kicking Eddie's side "Get up, we have a visitor," Eddie moaned, sitting up, and leaning against the wall tiredly. "Jeez," Jerome whispered, turning Eddie's head slightly, examining his face with the concern that one might have for a little brother "Been at it again this morning?"

"Shut up, I can do what I want,"

Jerome laughed "I know mate, chill,"

"Sorry," Eddie massaged his forehead, "I'm just irritable." His gaze drifted upwards as Jerome collapsed onto the bench beside his best friend, and pulled out a cigarette. Mara was stood there awkwardly, clutching her bottle of water "Who's this little fish swimming in a different pond?"

Jerome snickered "This is Mara, relax, she's cool,"

Eddie nodded, patting the ground beside him, Mara sat down slowly, making sure to keep a little bit of distance. Mick leaned forward "Mara Jaffray, you're the…you're in my English class, right?"

"Right," Mara smiled at him "I liked your project on ancient civilisations,"

Jerome and Eddie burst out laughing, but Mick smiled "Thanks, I…put a lot of work into it," Jerome rolled his eyes, and Eddie just took another inhale of his cigarette, Mara watched as Amber ran out onto the patio. She watched her, her long blonde hair billowed out behind her.

She sat on Jerome's lap and Eddie pretended to be sick, smiling when Mara had to stifle a laugh. "Hey gorgeous," Jerome grinned, their lips met and Mick and Mara looked away, but Eddie didn't seem to care. He'd probably seen a lot worse.

"You taste like my favourite brand," she whispered

Jerome chuckled "Lambert and Butler, want one?" he offered her his packet, and Amber took one, sliding down so she was sat between the two boys. She then noticed Mara, and adjusted her designer pink top

"Who's this stray?" she asked, voice clipped.

"Mara," Mara answered for herself this time "Mara Jaffray, we do history together," Amber looked her up and down and Mara shifted uncomfortably. Amber sighed, turning to Jerome

"Why do you keep bringing strays to this group, Jerome?" she turned to Mara and smiled meanly "Sorry, Jerome just goes around and sees people who look lonely and sad, and brings them to our group, but you know, just because it worked with Eddie, doesn't mean it'll work with you," Eddie rolled his eyes, staring up at the sky as he exhaled in puffs.

"Why wouldn't it?" Mick asked, defending the new girl

"Are you kidding?" Amber scoffed, laughing "She's just another rich girl."

"Aren't you another rich girl, gorgeous?" Jerome whispered, kissing Amber's neck with a smile. Amber sighed

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly going around thinking I'm better than everyone, look at her Jerome, she's not right for the group. She's not a freak, she's a geek, a spoilt geek who probably went to a private school before she came here-"

"You can't assume that!" Mick cried, he turned to Mara "Did you go to a private school?" Mara bit her lips, giving a tentative nod. Eddie groaned as Amber smiled triumphantly.

"Amber…" Jerome warned in a low voice "Mara's gonna be hanging out with us now, get used to it, besides we need a brain, don't we?"

"She's a brain?" Eddie perked up at this bit of detail, and turned to Mara, putting out his cigarette, to which she was thankful, since the fumes coming from him were the worst "What subject do you specialise in?"

"Well…I…I do okay in pretty much all of them, except art, I'm rubbish at art," Mara said bashfully. Mick and Eddie's eyes widened, and Jerome nodded, smiling, he had already known she was an all rounder. Mara wondered vaguely whether that was the reason Jerome had been nice to her in the first place.

"So?" Amber snapped, jealous that all the attention was on her "So she can do a few sums, who cares?"

"Someone who doesn't want to die of an overdose," Jerome hissed into Amber's ear, but Mara heard it. So that's what she was here for? As a brain? Just to calculate how many drugs they could take so they didn't die? _Stay _a small part of her whispered _stay and save their lives. _Mara fought the inner battle for about two minutes, but then Jerome smiled at her, and her resolve melted. Leave and let him die? No way.

**Line Break**

"Hey, Jaffray," Jerome grinned, he sat in the empty seat beside her, the entire class had left one seat free to not be beside the nerd. The guy sat beside Jerome was slightly relieved, he'd rather be sat next to the freak than the geek "What's this assembly on?" the whole senior school had been gathered to watch it.

"It's talking about different careers, it's gonna last two hours," even Mara grimaced slightly at that.

"Damn." Jerome whispered, he let himself slide down the chair slightly, so he was more comfortable "I should have brought something to drink." He caught her stare and shot her a half smirk "You don't drink?"

"No! And you're not allowed to drink in school,"

Jerome laughed, brushing a piece of her hair back off her face absentmindedly "Are you gonna tell on me, brain?" he had no idea of the effect he was having on her. Mara could feel her heartbeat in her ears.

"Of course not."

30 MINUTES LATER

Jerome yawned, he had managed to actually watch the first half an hour, he turned to look down the row "Weeping Willow has the right idea," he muttered, she was asleep, snoring quietly. "You don't mind?" he asked, gesturing to her shoulder. Mara said no, despite not understanding the question, Jerome nodded, resting his head on her shoulder, and shutting his eyes. Mara froze, brushing her hair away from his face as to not bother him. He was…he was resting his head on her shoulder.

She could feel her face heat up, and she tried to calm herself down.

ONE HOUR LATER

Jerome yawned, blinking, he sat up, looking around, groaning when he realised the career show was still going. "Thanks beautiful," he whispered, reaching around and brushing her hair back over her shoulder, in the style she had it in before. Mara tried to breathe normally, but then she felt his cool breath by her ear "Wanna get out of here?"

"There's half an hour left!" Mara whispered.

Jerome nodded "I'm gonna go, count to ten, then follow," and he got up, and darted out of the door. Mara watched, wide eyed. She was sat at the back, no one would see her, but was she going too? Was she actually going to- she looked down, and could already see her fingers counting, she got to ten, and she stood up, darting out of the hall. She was out in the safety and cool of the corridor, and Jerome was nowhere to be seen. She felt so stupid. He'd played her

"Nicely done," he grinned, stepping out from behind the door and wrapping his arm around her "What do you wanna do? Go down to the par-"

"We're leaving the school?" Mara exclaimed. Jerome shrugged, nodding "I-I can't! I can't leave school! I'm not a…" her voice dropped "A skiver,"

"Oh heavens no," Jerome chimed sarcastically, he pushed open the main door, but Mara stopped, Jerome's arm dropped from her shoulders "Oh come on, Jaffray," he tilted his head towards the outside "Don't make the others right, I told them you were cool," he held his hand out to her "Don't you wanna be part of our gang?"

Mara took a deep breath "I…uh, I don't wanna skip class,"

"Why not?" Jerome arched his eyebrows "We're not gonna go do drugs Mara, just go to the park, swing for a little bit, then hey, I'll even give you a ride home," his beautiful eyes glimmered

Mara's heart skipped a beat. And she realised, she had a pretty big crush on this boy. He was her first crush. She had never liked someone in this way before. She just wanted to be with him, forever. "Okay," she whispered, taking his hand and feeling electricity run up her arm.

**Review?**

**x**


	3. Meeting Mick

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Don't," Mara whispered, the two had been swinging for a few hours, chatting. And then Jerome had got up, and pulled a bottle from his bag, it was alcohol. "You don't need it, we were having a nice time," Jerome arched an eyebrow, considering it.

"Um…does seeing me drink make you uncomfortable?" he asked, holding the bottle uncertainly in his hand.

"Very," Mara whispered, slowing her swinging down "Do you have any idea of the physical damage you're doing to your body?"

"Oh no," Jerome groaned with a smile "Not another lecture, fine fine!" he surrendered, placing it back in his bag. "Wouldn't try the lecture act on Eddie though, he'd laugh himself into a coma," he pulled himself on the swing beside her, pulling out his packet of cigarettes, he noted Mara's look "Sorry," he apologised, and he meant it "But I need them," Mara nodded tightly, she understood what an addiction was. She watched him inhale deeply, and relax instantly.

"Why do you and your group…do drugs?" she asked quietly. Jerome shrugged, but her prying eyes weren't satisfied. He sighed, thinking

"Well, I think Eddie does them to escape, he's always high,"

"I've noted." Mara whispered under her breath

"And Amber does it to rebel." He smiled, just at the thought of Amber, and it made Mara's stomach coil. "Mick and I don't actually do drugs often, Mick knows people to supply us, but we try to reserve it for special occasions, parties and stuff. Smoking and drinking get us by."

"You don't have too," Mara said quietly "I mean, there are other ways to keep your mind off things, and to relax-"

"It's just a way of dealing with it."

"Jerome-"

Jerome laughed suddenly, holding the cigarette between his fingers "You gotta try it," he nodded, holding his hand out for her, beckoning for her to just move her mouth forward and take a breath.

"No!" Mara cried, horrified at the idea, she stopped swinging, her legs holding her in place, away from the cigarette. Jerome stood, and she stood too backing away

"Just _try _it," Jerome tried to persuade her. Mara didn't like this. This was way out of her comfort zone. Here she was on red alert, and she certainly recognised this as peer pressure. Jerome stepped forward, about to catch her shoulder to stop her from moving back

"I don't want it," Mara whispered, watching as it came nearer to her, but unable to move. Jerome was shoved roughly, and he fell onto the floor.

"She said she didn't want it." Mick said firmly. Jerome coughed, choking on the cigarette smoke, but he held his arms up surrender, and Mick helped him up, as Amber and Eddie appeared. Mick turned to Mara

"Are you okay?" he whispered, touching her shoulder gently. Mara blinked back tears "Hey, I'll take you home," he whispered, picking up her school bag. Mara nodded, watching as Amber took a deep breath from Jerome's cigarette, and Eddie lay under the swings they had been on moments ago. "I'm taking her home," he announced, Mara saw Amber roll her eyes. Eddie frowned

"Why? The brain doesn't like me and Amber?"

"It's not that," Mara said quickly "I just-"

"Let's go," Mick tugged her away. Mara sighed, letting herself be steered away.

**Line Break**

_"It's just a way of dealing with it."_

Mara sighed, but she knew he was right. Drugs and drinking were all just a way of escaping. And if she hadn't been raised so well, so loved, she probably would have done the same. "Sorry about Jerome, he's uh…" Mick laughed "He can be a bit quick,"

"It's fine," Mara said quietly, looking out of the window of Mick's car "We're only 17 Mick…how can you drive this?"

Mick shrugged "Jerome got us all fake ID's, you stick around long enough to join the gang, he'll get you one," Mara's eyes widened, and she shifted uncomfortably. "So…" Mick began, trying to fill the silence "Do you like Jerome?"

"What? No!" Mara denied far too quickly, Mick laughed at her blatant lie. "I don't." she burnt scarlet.

"Oh really?" Mick teased, the smile wide on his face

"Really."

"Prove it," he shrugged, turning down her street. She didn't want to know how he knew where she lived.

"How?"

"Go out with me." He said bluntly. Mara turned to look at him with wide eyes. Mick was good looking, but he wasn't as…appealing to Mara as Jerome was. But then again, Jerome was with Amber, pretty happily, and had he not mere moments ago tried to make her smoke? Mick had been the one to save her. Jerome Clarke was trouble. And she should know better.

"Fine," she nodded, crossing her arms. Mick smiled, trying to contain his glee

**Line Break**

"Mara, gorgeous," Jerome grinned, he was leaning against her locker, his foot up against it, knee bent. In his classic clothing, the look almost made Mara melt. He was alone. And that just added to the appeal of him, that he was waiting for her.

"Hi," she smiled quietly, clutching her books to her chest

"Science, right?" he tilted his head to the door opposite, where the class was about to start. Mara nodded, and they walked into the classroom together, taking two seats at the back. The teacher assigned them a free lesson, to do whatever work they wished. "So…" Jerome leaned over his table to whisper to her "I think it's great you and Mick are dating," he said honestly, Mara could feel her heart drop "He's a great guy, seriously, he's really great," Mara knew what he was doing, as Mick's best friend, Jerome was trying to big him up.

"Yeah he is…great," Mara replied lamely.

"Seriously," Jerome's blue eyes blazed "You won't find someone better than him, he-"

"Mr Clarke." The teacher stopped in front of his desk and Mara looked at her work suddenly, peaking through her hair "Isn't there anything you could be doing at the moment?"

Jerome smiled cockily up at her "I thought you said to wait after class before we did it,"

"Bestow my beating heart," Miss Robinson rolled her eyes, tapping his book, Jerome grinned at her, Mara watched with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked, shrugging at her stare "You could do it to Mr McAlredy to get out of homework, if you wanted."

Mara laughed, rolling her eyes "I don't think I want to make inappropriate jokes to a teacher thanks,"

**Line Break**

"Damn." Jerome whispered, shaking his head as he and Eddie sat on the patio. "She's gonna dump Mick, isn't she?"

"Can you blame her?" Eddie laughed, taking a puff of his cigarette "He becomes so…_needy _when he had a girlfriend, probably all the hormones impairing his thinking skills."

Jerome shook his head, massaging his temples "He's gonna be a wreck, he really likes her, Eddie. She can't dump him," Eddie shrugged, offering Jerome his pack, Jerome shook his head "No thanks. Um, trying to cut down," Eddie arched his eyebrow

"Mara's getting to you?" he asked with interest, but not putting his out.

"Did you know they cause lung cancer?" Jerome tried with Eddie, but just as he suspected, Eddie simply smirked, rolling his eyes before closing them, and blocking Jerome out completely. Jerome sighed, looking through the glass patio doors into the cafeteria, seeing Mick and Mara eating lunch inside. But whereas Mick's attention was solely on her, Mara was trying to look everywhere else. "She can't dump him," he whispered, thinking of his best friend. "She can't."

**Review?**

**x**

**Thank you Lorna for reviewing and AquaMango, you guys rule! **


	4. Spin the Bottle

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Mick," Mara sighed, she held his hand limply as they strolled down the path "I don't…I mean…" she looked up at him, and he was completely focused on her. And she felt so awful, she couldn't break up with him.

Mick was incredibly kind, incredibly talented, she didn't know he could play football, he was better than most of the jocks. And he was good looking, she couldn't deny him that. Lovely golden locks that flicked wonderfully over his forehead. It was just…she preferred Jerome's dirty blond styled hair. Mick had lovely baby blue eyes, but she liked Jerome's dangerously glittering shade of blue. It hurt her heart a little, at how _incredibly close _Mick was to being exactly perfect for her. Yet that tiny difference was huge, especially when he was always by Jerome. "What's up, gorgeous?"

It made Mara blush when he called her that, but not because she was flattered, which don't worry, she was. It was because whenever he did call her that, she was reminded of when Jerome had called her gorgeous. "You think Jerome's parents will mind we're going to his house?" she changed topic.

Mick smiled at her, drawing her closely "Maraculous, Jerome's parents are always out anyway." His smile dropped a little, and the arm that was wrapped around her, the hand of that arm started tracing tiny little circles on her shoulder. She smiled sadly, Mick was worried about Jerome. And why wouldn't he be? Jerome was his best friend in the whole world. Loyal and kind to him. Mick loved him, like a brother. "His parents don't care," He admitted quietly. "Jerome'll never tell ya, but…but god Mars, they're horrible people. He lives in a nice house, they buy him nice clothes, leave him meals in the oven, but there's no…there's no emotional support from them,"

"Must be really hard on him," she whispered. Mick nodded, stopping in front of a nice, well presented, normal house. Mick pulled a key out of his pocket and stepped in.

"The party is here!" He yelled loudly, he heard Eddie's laughter in response, and he kissed Mara's cheek, closing the door behind him and going ahead. Mara was slower. She looked around the little corridor, pictures on the wall, but the family pictures were stiff and awkward. Jerome was in a suit in the most recent one, and she smiled. He looked good in a suit.

Mara stepped into the living room. Eddie was lounging on the leather sofa, for the first time since she'd seen him, there was no cigarette in his hand or in his mouth. He grinned at her "No smoking in the house," he explained from her questioning eyes. Jerome was explaining something to Mick about a night club and Amber was reapplying mascara.

"Hey Jaffray," Jerome grinned, pausing in his conversation with Mick "How are you?" Mara nodded, hugging herself slightly, unsure where to sit and what to do- and oh goodness she was just so frustrated at not knowing. "Come," he moved apart, creating a space between him and Mick "Sit with us," She stared at them, eyes wide. He wanted her to sit between them? Mick nodded, and she hesitantly made her way over to them-

"No, that's boring! I'm bored!" Amber huffed, spinning. She smiled, spotting a water bottle on the side. She picked it up, and placed it on the wooden oak table. "How about…a friendly game of spin the bottle?"

"I'm not sure Ambs, babe…" Jerome began worriedly, an odd look on his handsome face. A deep shadow of dark blue doubt. Mara agreed

"Yeah, Amber, you already have a boyfriend," Mara tried, but to no avail. Amber Millington had set her mind on something. Mick was shifting uncomfortably and Eddie didn't seem to care.

"As long as I don't land on a guy," He muttered. Amber laughed, flicking her hair back. Before turning meanly to Mara

"You do know how to play this game, don't you Mara?" She sneered. Mick tightened his arms around Mara "Okay," She shrugged "Just checking. You never know," Jerome said nothing when Mara turned to look at him. She didn't know what she was hoping for, a defence? But he couldn't give her one anyway. Jerome only seemed to be nice to her when Amber wasn't there, or when she wasn't paying attention. That had just been a test from Amber, to see who Jerome liked more. And Mara realised with a saddened heart, that Jerome had passed.

"Alright, get on with it," Eddie grumbled.

Amber spun the bottle, and it landed on herself. Jerome frowned, she spun it again, and it landed on Mick. "Come on," She smiled, leaning forward. Mick leaned forward, slightly reluctantly, but not wanting to come across as a weirdo. And he kissed her.

Jerome snapped. He stood up, leaving with a shrug of shoulders, as if to say 'I'm done'. Mara watched, awestruck as Amber just shrugged and laughed. As if she was reasserting her power over Jerome Clarke. Look how he reacted when she kissed someone else, she was thinking. Look at how much he loves me!

Mara blinked. She hadn't felt a single thing when Mick kissed Amber. Not one thing. She stood "Should someone go after him?" Eddie sighed

"This always happens, bloody stupid game," he held his hand out for Mara "Let's go find him," she took his hand, and he led her out. Mick and Amber sat there, and Mick frowned at her

"You rigged that Ambs, why'd you do that? We're both in happy relationships?"

"Please," She flicked her hair back "Jerome's obviously cheating on me with her-"

"He really isn't. You made a mistake. You always think he's cheating on you but he isn't. He flirts to seem hard core but Amber, he's never kissed another girl when he's been in a relationship with you." Amber almost looked guilty for a few moments. But forced herself out of it. Guilt caused wrinkles.

"Well, don't think he's not upset with you, Mick." She stood, smoothing her skirt and turning to the kitchen "You're his best friend, and you just kissed his girlfriend right in front of him-"

"Because of the game! Not because I wanted too!" He retorted helplessly. Amber mouthed 'whatever' and left.

**Line Break**

"Come on, babe," Eddie whispered, he linked his fingers together, crouching beside the tall wall, made of old red bricks. Mara bit her lip

"Isn't that private property?"

"It's Jerome's favourite spot, no one knows about it but me. He's got a favourite spot with everyone, and only that person knows about each one. The one where he hides, is the hint for which person he wants to talk to."

"Smart…" Mara whispered, realising sadly she didn't have one.

"Yeah, this is mine, and we're going." He gestured to his linked hands, which were creating some step for her. "I'll give you a boost," Mara sighed again, hands trailing over her skirt. He smirked at her, an almost Jerome worthy smirk "I won't look," he whispered teasingly. Mara glared at him as best she could but he simply laughed. She placed one foot on his hands, and he lifted her as if she were as light as a feather, which too Eddie, she was. She gripped the top of the wall and hauled herself up onto the top.

"Jerome! Eddie? Jerome!" came a shrill voice. The two of them spun around, it was Amber.

Eddie swore, ducking "Mara," he hissed "Jump over, comfort Jerome- I've gotta go, she can't find this hiding place-"

"Jerome!" another loud shrill. Mara looked down the high wall with wide eyes, the other side was covered in statues and overgrown mint green grass, it had been untouched for years. Probably beautiful once.

"I can't jump down!" she whispered, shaking her head. Eddie was about to scuttle away, she almost couldn't see him.

"Jump!" he hissed

"Jerome!" Amber's voice again.

Mara held her breath, and let herself drop, rather than jump. She landed with a hard thud, and lay very still for a long time. Amber's voice came, and went, and when she became a very distant caller, Mara stood on shaking legs, and looked around. It really was a lovely garden, and the grass came to about her waist. She walked through it slowly. "Jerome?" She called quietly "It's Mara, Eddie brought me here-"

"Jaffray?" He whispered, she turned, to see him sat on the lowest branch of a pink cherry blossom tree. He was quite way up, but he looked perfectly balanced, lounging on the tree as if he had done so all his life. "Eddie brought you here?"

"He was here with me." She defended Eddie quickly, not wanting to get him into trouble "But Amber was coming and he had to go…" Jerome sighed, and looked away from her, into the distance. "What happened? It was just a game…" She managed a small shrug "I didn't mind when Mick kissed her,"

Jerome half smirked, shaking his head, and he looked down at her dryly "That's because you don't _like _Mick." Mara said nothing, wondering how on earth he knew. "Jaffray, you forget, I _know _you."

"You don't really know me," she replied curiously "I mean…you don't really know much about me at all, do you?" he was watching her intensely now, glittering blue eyes making her feel as if she were being scanned by a professional "You just wanted me in the group to calculate the amount of drugs you can take so you won't overdose and die." Jerome's eyebrows raised, but he recovered quickly.

"Jaffray," his voice was smooth like silk, and Mara wondered why he kept calling her by her second name, not that she minded, it was nice, made her feel…customised to him. "I haven't made you do that yet, because the more I get to know you, the less I want to force you into this." He took a deep breath "You know me, you know I can do science, pretty handy with a test tube me," he looked away from her, and she stepped closer to the tree "But maths…" he shook his head "Maths isn't strong. When Eddie's taking drugs, I can only use the very limited knowledge of physics of have to make sure he doesn't die. I don't want my best friends to die-"

"Neither do I. No one deserves to die like that."

"You'd help," he nodded, blowing out some air from his cheeks "See, I know you."

Mara touched the trunk of the tree, the wind blowing her hair back slightly "You know that Amber rigged the test right?"

"Of course."

"Don't you mind?"

"I do."

Mara frowned, her fingers tracing down the bark of the tree "Aren't you going to do anything? Or are you going to let her boss you about? Have you wrapped around her finger as if she owns you?" Mara stopped herself, a little startled at how passionate her voice was becoming. She had to stop, she had to or Jerome would realise that she liked him. With a flick of his legs, he came tumbling down, landing in a perfect crouch in front of her. Slowly, he lifted a hand, and placed it on her cheek, looking down at her with an expression she couldn't place. Was it…could she dare hope it to be love? But it wasn't. It was something else…something nice, yet forbidden.

"It's nice that you care so much." He whispered "I haven't had a girl care about me in a long time. And I _love _Amber. I'd do anything for her, even let her play me for a fool."

"Why do you love her?" she found herself whispering, her face burning as his cool hand brushed its knuckles down her jaw.

He managed a small shrug "Beautiful, acts a lot like me." Mara wanted to scoff at him, but she couldn't, it didn't fit the moment. And that's what high school love was all about anyway. It wasn't real. And the fact he didn't give her more reasons comforted her. He didn't truly love Amber, he thought he did, but he didn't. "But it's nice, I like it…" he smiled at her, a nice real smile "I like the feeling of knowing you care about me."

He leaned down, very slowly, his hand now on her neck, keeping her in perfect position, not letting her move an inch. For a brief moment, her heart fluttered like a caged butterfly and she thought he might kiss her, but instead, he kissed her cheek, so softly, she barely felt it, and whispered into her ear

"I _know."_

She stood startled for a moment, watching as he climbed with great ease and agility back up the tree, scaling the branches towards the wall to get back over "Know what?" she called. He looked down at her, as if she were being ridiculous

"Jaffray, I _know."_

"What do you know?!" she tried helplessly. He laughed at her, and disappeared over the wall.

Mara stood there, completely breathless, but happy. And realised with a sudden dread that she would have to scale the wall all by herself. But she just copied Jerome, clambering up the tree, she stopped suddenly, gasping in delight at the simply wonderful view. She saw Jerome way ahead, leaping over fences of other gardens. She smiled, her cheeks flaming red again, and she hopped over the wall;

Landing in a perfect crouch.

**Review?**

**X**

**Thank you to JustLieForMe and BurkleyDandBradKLover219, your reviews were so lovely to read! **


	5. Amber's Circle

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Amber?" Mara said quietly, she had finished her test early and had been dismissed. Walking through the deserted corridors, she saw Amber, leaning against the lockers, smoking. "What if a teacher sees you?"

"Teachers should be teaching." She sighed, blowing out the smoke, courteous enough to do it in the opposite direction to Mara.

"Well, students should be studying, but there are exceptions," she gestured to her. Amber looked beautiful today, as she did every day. But today, especially. Mara might not have pegged her for a 'freak' she could have passed as a dancer. Her long blonde hair was coiled into a beautiful blonde plait up in a bun on her head. Her wide blue eyes glittered. She wore a large, oversized pink jumper, that was the fashion. A dangerously short dark pink skirt, and no tights. Something Mara wouldn't be comfortable with, at least with a skirt like _that. _She wore pink, silk ballet pumps, laced up perfectly. All designer quality. She looked like perfection, and Mara blinked…but it looks like she had _tried _to look like perfection. Normally, Amber Millington was just beautiful, but today, she had put in effort. "What's wrong?" Mara said quietly.

Amber sighed, putting out the cigarette against the locker and letting the ashes fall to the ground. She tossed it into the bin. "Jerome's not talking to me." Mara said nothing, looking down at her polished black school shoes "He's…he's talking to Mick, and Eddie, even you, but he won't even look at me. We're not broken up-"

"He knows you rigged the spin the bottle," Mara said quietly. Amber groaned, touching her forehead delicately, she watched Mara

"What did he say?"

Mara bit her lip, before reluctantly allowing the words to slip from her mouth "He said he didn't mind, and that it didn't matter, because he loves you," Amber cooed so loudly Mara worried the teachers inside the classroom down the hall would hear.

"He said that? Aw! Mara, why didn't you tell me?!" She gave Mara a side hug, and she smelt of perfume and nail polish. "What else?"

Mara shook slightly, unused to being hugged like that "Well…he said you were beautiful, and-"

"Of course he did!" she caught herself in the reflection of a window, and was absorbed with herself for a few moments. "Come on, Mara! Let's go to the girls bathroom! Tell me everything!"

**Line Break**

"Your six pack's more pronounced than mine." Mick grumbled. Jerome laughed throatily, they were in the school gym after hours, it was completely empty, and surprisingly, completely legal.

Jerome was hanging upside down, his knees hooked over a large stand, in ¾ length black shorts. He was shirtless, and glistening in sweat. He kept pulling his torso up, touching his knees to his forehead, and then dropping his torso down. A good, but incredibly difficult workout. "Yeah well, you're legs are stronger than mine."

Eddie gritted his teeth, he was hanging from a tall stand, his hands gripping the metal pole, and using his arms only he hauled his whole body up, touched his chin the bar, and down again. "I haven't done a work out in so long, damn, drugs make this a whole lot harder."

Mick guided Jerome's head back down from another press "Careful mate," he muttered "Don't overload. What's the whole point of this anyway?"

"Amber." Was the one word he muttered, incredibly focused. Mick rolled his eyes

"She doesn't like you because of how you look, she likes you because of more than that." Mick tried. Eddie and Jerome both stopped what they were doing, and turned to him with identically arched eyebrows. Mick sighed "Well…maybe looks do matter a little bit to her," they both resumed with laughs.

"Get me down," Jerome groaned after two more pulls, he was physically exhausted, and his head was full of blood, his feet were almost numb. Mick got him down carefully, setting him on his feet, Jerome swayed, but stayed standing. "It's like being drunk," he laughed "Guys, we don't need to drink alcohol anymore, just do extreme exercise,"

Eddie's hands slipped and he fell onto the mat with a thud, and just lay there "I think I'll stick to booze thanks,"

Jerome examined himself in the mirror, his abs looked good, a lovely v shape running down into his trousers. He wasn't bulging, rather slim and fit and he nodded. "Amber would approve, right?" he asked, turning to his two best friends. Eddie couldn't be bothered to open his eyes, but Mick nodded. Jerome sat on the bench, pulling out some water. He turned to Mick "Why don't you do some exercise for Mara? She might appreciate it?"

Mick shook his head with a smile "Nah, she doesn't care about looks. She's substance over style. It's nice. You feel confident when you're with her." Jerome shrugged, and Eddie scoffed "Yeah, well, she's not gonna see my 'very poor' six pack anytime soon is she?"

"When you do it?" Eddie asked, Jerome stared at Mick curiously

"Don't say that," Mick shook his head "It's not like that. Especially with her," he sat beside Jerome "Come on Ed, seriously, if you were dating Mara, imagine,"

Eddie closed his eyes and smiled "Imagined."

Mick ignored him "Would you 'do' her?"

Eddie's smile dropped away, and he frowned "No…I'd…I-"

"Respect her?" Mick guessed correctly "She's not some harlot that you can sleep with," he shook his head "She's someone you could see yourself with,"

Jerome frowned, imagining it. Mara wasn't ugly, and she cared about him. She was good at science, easy to talk to…

**Line Break**

"This is my room," Amber announced proudly, Mara nodded, a small smile on her face. Everything was modern, up to date, a huge mirror, and a heart shaped bed.

"It's lovely,"

She laughed "Jerome doesn't think so." Mara had to swallowed her questions, Jerome had been here? Why? When? "He thinks it's far to girly,"

In the last few hours, Mara's opinion of Amber had changed drastically. The blonde had talked about why she liked Jerome, he was her prince charming, and her naïve view on princesses and true love made Mara realise, Amber was just a little girl, who had been forced to grow up, and so clung onto something to remind her of who she really was. And that was Jerome, and fairy tales.

She spoke of her older sister Mille, the _better _Millington, the ones her parents were proud of. Amber was…was nice.

"Let's go find Jerome," Mara suggested quietly, Amber turned to her with a smile, and hugged the small girl tightly

"Yay! I'll drive-"

"You can't drive."

"Mara," She gave her a pointed look and Mara found herself smiling, and linking arms with the tall blonde.

Amber Millington smiled. Mara wasn't as bad as she thought she'd be. She was kind, and like…like a little sister. Why should she be threatened by her? Mara was far too nice to be cheating on her with Jerome behind her back. Mara was dating Mick anyway. "Sorry Mara," Amber said sadly "For kissing Mick, it wasn't fair."

"Don't worry," Mara smiled "It was just a game."

**Line Break**

"You know, you're like one of the most good looking people alive, right?" Joy asked, she was sat on the grass, kneeling in between Jerome's legs as he sat on the bench, leaning down over her.

"Yeah?" he gave a half smile, his voice a sexy whisper "Only good looking?"

"No, no of course not," she smiled up at him "Also sexy, and hot, and fit, and the best dressed." Jerome laughed at this. He was, today more so than others. Instead of his black leather jacket, he wore a white shirt, crisp and clean, with a patterned black silk leather waist coat. Tight black jeans, his hair brushed forward. "Have you ditched your girlfriend yet?"

Jerome licked his lips, leaning even further down to her "No, and I don't really intend too."

Joy pouted, not at all put off "I suppose I'll have to share-"

"Jerome!" there came the loud screech of a car, Jerome and Joy spun to see Amber, stopping her car in the middle of the road in horror. Jerome leapt up, and his mouth dropped open slightly, Amber and Mara were staring at him and he wondered when on earth they'd become friends. "Jerome Henry Caesar Clarke!" Amber screamed, Joy scurried away and Jerome swallowed hard. "I can't believe you! We! Are! Through!" she threw the car into reverse, and with unbelievable speed, and luck, drove away in less than a second, without anyone getting hurt.

**Line break**

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Amber asked, wiping her tears away as Mara unlocked the door to her house

"No, they're out till late tonight, I'll make you some tea,"

Amber laughed slightly "You're such an old woman Mara," Mara laughed too, and headed into the kitchen. Only a few minutes later there was a knock at the door, and without any affirmation, it swung open, and in came, like a gang, Jerome Clarke, Eddison Sweetie and Mick Campbell, came into the living room.

Amber and Jerome met each others eyes, and Amber stormed to the kitchen. Jerome followed.

Mara stood, watching them close the door behind them. She looked at the two boys "Will they be okay?"

Mick nodded, vaguely aware as he flicked through TV channels, and Eddie was already half asleep. Mara crept towards the kitchen, opened the door, and looked in.

"I hate you Jerome, what were you gonna do huh, cheat on me?" Amber hissed viciously. Jerome glared at her, his blue eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"I would never cheat on you Ambs, not ever-" She slapped him hard on his right cheek. Jerome's whole face turned, and Amber took a step back. But Jerome simply stepped forward "I love you. I was just talking to her-"

"While she was kneeling in between your legs? You disgust me, I hate you, I was coming to find you to apologise." Amber wiped more tears away, but she was still beautiful. Jerome paused, and he stepped closer, cornering her against the fridge, caging her with his body.

"You know what I did for you? For _you _and not anyone else?" he hissed, he pulled up his shirt, revealing the muscled abs he'd been working on defining. Amber paused, admiring them with gentle eyes

"For me?"

"Only you," he whispered. She reached up, slapping him again on the other cheek, the sound echoed and Mara flinched. But then in seconds, they were kissing, pressed up against her kitchen counter. Mara felt sick, she closed the kitchen door and headed back to the dining room. Maybe it was for the best, she was friends with Amber now, she didn't want to ruin that.

**Line Break**

"Are you okay, Jaffray?" Jerome asked, arriving into class, early for one of the first times in his school life. He slipped into the desk next to her, but Mara kept her head forward, determined not to get distracted. She awaited the arrival of the teacher. "Jaffray?" He tried again, his whole body shifting to face her. But she ignored him. A look of confusion, and hurt, passed over his face for a second and he stared her. "Jaffray?" One more time "Please, what's wrong?" Mara pressed her teeth together. What was she doing? Amber and Jerome were happy, and she liked Amber, she wasn't going to mess this up. "Mara…" he whispered.

She longed to look at him, how had he styled his hair today? Was he wearing a leather jacket or a waist coat? What colour were his jeans? How she longed to know the depth of his eyes. She knew all his attention was on her, and so she turned, her voice quiet but assertive "Sorry Jerome, but I'm saving that seat for my boyfriend." _Who's not you, unfortunately…_

Jerome's eye browsed raised, and she took in his delicious appearance. His hair swept to the side, a tight white shirt, to display his new six pack and tight black jeans. His leatherjacket was simply hung over his shoulders, and not worn on his arms. He stood slowly, sliding his books of the desk coolly "Okay." He nodded, watching her curiously "And there's nothing you want to tell me?" She said nothing. "Right," he whispered, "Just…you know," he managed a casual shrug "I thought you cared." And with that he went to the back of the class.

Mara's heart sank. She did care! For goodness sakes she cared a whole lot more than she'd probably ever admit! "Mars," Mick smiled walking in, he slid in beside her and took her hand "You look gorgeous, babe,"

And she did.

Her long dark hair was brushed forward, smooth and silky. She was wearing a tight, thin red jumper, and a blue skirt, with a black belt looped loosely around it. She might have even rivalled Amber. "Hey Mick," She forced a smile, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "I've missed you."

She heard Jerome scoff from the back of the classroom.

**Review?**

X

Thank you 'guest' for reviewing last chapter, Peddie will come soon!


	6. Smart Move

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Well," Eddie murmured, thrumming his fingers on the steering wheel. They were on their way to night club, Mara's parents had reluctantly allowed the trip, they thought she had made some friends, and would do almost anything to encourage that.

The car ride was supposed to take three hours, but now, on their second hour, they were stuck in traffic. After bickering, Eddie was driving the car. Eddie was in the front seat, beside him was Jerome, his feet were up on the dashboard. Amber was sat directly behind him, and would randomly lean forward to kiss his neck, and let him play with her hair.

Mick had his arm around Mara, was almost asleep, Mara was sat between them, talking to Amber happily, before drifting to silence when she leaned to talk to Jerome.

"Well…" Eddie sighed again. Jerome turned to him, arching a delicate eyebrow

"Something to say?"

"Just a little quiet," he shrugged. No one said anything. Eddie shook his head "What's happened between you and Mara?" Amber didn't frown from her position in the back. She knew why Mara was ignoring him, well…she thought she did. Mara wasn't talking to Jerome because she didn't like how he treated women, and Amber was flattered, her new best friend supported her. Even though Amber had fully forgiven Jerome, Mara hadn't.

When in actuality, Mara was still ignoring Jerome to save her relationship with Mick and her friendship with Amber. Because that blond haired freak…made her heart stop.

As Jerome turned to look Mara right in the eyes, but she looked down "I don't know. One day…she just stopped talking to me." The corner of Eddie's lip turned down

"'Ara?" Mara looked up and Eddie sighed at her, the traffic still not moving "Is there anything I can do?"

"No Eddie," she whispered "It's not anyone's fault. It's just…a decision I made." Jerome's eyes continued to bore into her, but she refused to meet his eyes.

**Line Break**

The hotel was nice, near the beach and they had one large room with five beds, though Amber had pushed her and Jerome's bed together. Mara had anxiously waited for Mick to move theirs, but he had simply smiled at her, and kissed her cheek, murmuring something about respecting her. And it made her feel nice and warm, and safe.

"AH!" Mara screamed, as she was roughly pulled into a storage closet as she walked down the halls of the hotel. The door closed, and locked, and in the darkness she was pushed up against a wall. A cold hand was placed firmly over her mouth

"Mara, shut up, it's _me." _Immediately Mara stopped struggling, and she felt faint, she would have fallen if he wasn't supporting her. There was silence "Say something…" he pleaded, his cool sweet breath fanning over her, there was no trace of cigarette smoke anywhere.

"Jerome," she whispered, pushing him back slightly in the pitch black, she placed her hand on the wall, feeling around, and flicking the very dim light switch. And she saw him, and she gasped. There were tears on his cheeks, his beautiful eyes swimming. "Jerome!" she exclaimed, alarmed. Watching him slide to the floor, crying helplessly, she kneeled beside him, wiping his tears quickly "Oh my gosh, what's wrong?" she whispered, brushing his hair back out of his face, ignoring how soft it was.

"My dad," he choked out "He's walked out."

**Line Break**

They were sat in that storage closet for a very long time. She sat beside him, whispering words of comfort into his ears. His dad had walked out a few days ago, and that day she had shunned him out, he had wanted to talk to her, to vent his feelings and deal with it, and she had completely ignored him. _I thought you cared _why else would he say that? Unless he needed someone to care?

"I'm so sorry," she whispered again, running her fingers soothingly through his hair. He hadn't told anyone, not even Mick. "I'm so so so sorry,"

He managed a small smile, no more tears anymore and he titled his head up to look at her in the crammed closest "Are you gonna tell me why you started ignoring me? You must have had a reason?"

"Jerome," she whispered his name "If I tell you this, you won't tell a soul," He agreed readily, sitting up, she pulled her hands out of his hair and wrung them together worriedly "I like you." She blurted out quickly "I really, really like you. But I like Amber now, and I have Mick, and he's great, so I don't want to ruin anything,"

Jerome swallowed thickly, and he placed his cool hand on her hot neck "No one is ever gonna know about the next few minutes apart from us," he whispered, and he pushed his lips to hers curiously.

Mick seemed crazy about her, and Eddie respected her in a way he had never respected anyone. And she cared about Jerome. Jerome knew the moment his lips pressed hers that he was her first real kiss, he had seen the pecks Mick gave her, that was nothing. She was clumsy, and inexperienced, and he was wondering why on earth he still found it so enjoyable. He was wondering why he liked it a lot more than he should when she tangled her fingers in his hair, and why he found himself liking that her lips weren't covered in lipstick like Amber's were. He just…he just enjoyed kissing her, in a way he never had before.

Mara knew it was wrong, she knew that, but if this was the one chance she got to kiss her possible soul mate, she was gonna take it. A growl escaped his throat, and he pulled her onto him, kissing down her neck, intoxicated by her and everything about her. She tried to pry off his leather jacket, when he pulled away harshly, standing up. She stood too, shaking.

"I…" he whispered, lost for words, he straightened himself up and cleared his throat. What was he doing? He loved Amber, and he had prided himself on never ever cheating on her. "Friends?" he whispered, watching her. Mara nodded meekly, and hugged him tightly, as if the last few minutes had never happened, which to the rest of the world, it hadn't.

"Feel better," she urged, unlocked the door, and slipping out. Jerome watched her go, still reeling, and knew that he was in trouble.

**Line Break**

The club was getting hotter, but the dancing didn't die down. Jerome and Amber were moving together, and he was being even more flattering to her than usual because he felt so guilty. Eddie had found a red haired girl and the two of them were arguing friendly in the corner of the club. Mick sat beside Mara on the stood by the bar, and ordered them too drinks. Mild, but still alcoholic.

"What's wrong Maraculous?" he asked, he was drunk, Mara could tell that, but he was still very very calm. Mara said nothing, thanking the bar tender, and she took a very small sip of her drink

"Nothing, it's just clubbing isn't really my scene,"

Mick turned to stare at her, wobbling slightly "Mars, I'm not great at this sort of thing, but even I know that you want to dump me." Mara said nothing, watching him wide eyed "Maybe it's the alcohol, because I sure as hell won't remember this in the morning, but if you don't like me, just break up with me. It's worse to string someone along,"

"Mick…" she whispered, leaning forward and brushing his hair from his red face. "It's not that I don't like you, and I could certainly come to love you, if-"

"If Jerome made it clear that he would never be with you, you'd settle for me, right?" Mara said nothing, except duly noting that drunk Mick was incredibly perceptive. He sighed, his blue eyes glazed over and he turned to see Jerome and Amber dancing amidst the large crowd. "The sad thing is…sober me, he would…he would take being second best. Because he loves you." Mara took another sip

"I'm so sorry,"

Mick took in a deep breath, and he stood on shaky legs "He won't love you." He touched Mara's shoulder "It took him…took him years to fall in love with Amber, and he won't ever leave her. Sometimes…sometimes she's horrible to him, and he loves her. Sometimes she's perfect to him, and he knows he wants to marry her. I'm sorry Mars, but he will always love her."

**Line Break**

Eddie laughed loudly, his arm tightly around Mara's waist, as the two very drunk teenagers made their way down the corridor to their hotel room. "You know, Mara, it's all about…about Scotland really,"

Mara giggled into his chest and Eddie almost fell over "That's where the world begins." She nodded. He burst out laughing, clicking the door and guiding her into the hotel room. Mick was already passed out, face down on the floor. Amber had her eye mask, and ear phones in, snoring lightly.

Jerome sat up at the light entering the room, and they closed the door. He swore. "Guys? Are you two just getting back? It's 4 am!"

"Didn't realise Maraston was such a party girl!" Eddie hooted with a grin, Jerome hushed him.

"And I did not know Eddisonson was such a good dancer," Eddie and Mara hugged tightly and Jerome watched in total bewilderment.

"You guys need to go to sleep." He ordered, motioning to the beds. A strange feeling erupted in his stomach when they both collapsed onto Eddie bed, still hugging. They were asleep in seconds. And though he knew Eddie didn't like Mara like that, and that they were both drunk, he didn't like it.

"Peculiar," he mumbled to himself, getting back into bed, and shutting his eyes. But he couldn't get back to sleep.

**Line Break**

Eddie yawned, blinking at the sunlight streaming through the window at midday. He flexed his arms automatically, and was immediately greeted with warmth on his chest and a sweet smelling shampoo in his face. He opened his eyes, to see his arms wrapped tightly around Mara, and her arms still hanging loosely from his neck.

"Crap." He muttered, sitting up, checking to see he had trousers on.

"Don't worry." Came a voice. Eddie looked up, to see Jerome on his phone, the room was empty. "You didn't do anything." Eddie glanced at his trousers, and then at Mara's skirt and relaxed, rubbing his forehead stretching, his arms still around Mara, who kept on sleeping peacefully. "Though…you were pretty drunk,"

Eddie grinned at the memory, and chuckled lightly "And no hang over. That's how you do it, my friend."

Jerome laughed but didn't smile "Come on, let's go get breakfast- or lunch rather." Eddie frowned, looking down at Mara again

"Nah," he teased "I quite like having her draped over me like this. It's nothing she'd ever do if she was awake."

"Stop it." Jerome snapped, Eddie raised an eyebrow

"You have a problem with me lying beside her?" He asked, a teasing smirk on his lips "Why? Do you like her, or something?" Jerome glared at his long-time friend. "Do you wanna kiss her how you kiss Amb-"

"Shut up!" Jerome roared, remembering how he had cheated on the love of his life yesterday. His eyes threatened to spill over and Eddie became serious immediately.

"What the hell dude?" He whispered, getting off the bed, and covering Mara with a blanket. His blue eyes were concerned "Do you actually like her or something? Did something happen last night or-"

"I don't know." Jerome shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Jeez Eddie, I don't know! She's…" he stood up, looking at the sleeping beauty "She's just the brain." He muttered, trying to convince himself of that. "She's just the brain." Eddie looked down at his shoes. Touching Jerome's shoulder comfortingly.

"You wish that's all she was."

**Review?**

**X**

**Thank you 'Guest' for reviewing!  
Come on guys, reviews are like one per chapter, can I at least get two? J I love you**


	7. High

**I DO NOT CONDONE THE USE OF DRUGS! THEY CAN HARM YOU. PLEASE BE CAREFUL. THIS IS FICTICIOUS, I HAVE NEVER TAKEN DRUGS AND DON'T KNOW THE EFFECTS THEY MAY HAVE. **

**Enjoy!**

"This is gonna be great," Eddie rubbed his hands as the five of them sat in a circle. Jerome and Eddie had scored in, from a girl in a nightclub, a whole bag of marijuana. Jerome laughed and Amber and Mick were just plain excited.

Jerome pulled out some paper, and picked up the green mush between his fingers, sprinkling it over the paper. His eyes flicked to Mara, and she was watching the scales.

"Yes…" she murmured, "Yeah, that's the uh…the perfect amount." She sighed "If you can call it that. You shouldn't be smoking the stuff at all, it's illegal."

"A petty crime though," Eddie pointed out, following Jerome's lead and rolling his own. Soon, the four of them had a joint ready, Jerome pulled out the matches as the white roll stood from his lips.

"You sure you don't want me to roll you one, Mara?" Jerome asked, the four of them looked at her, but she shook her head. Mick almost looked guilty for not standing by her, but he wanted to try this.

"No way, if you're desperate to get high, get high, but I'm here to save you," she held up her water and cold rag to snap them out of it. Jerome half smiled, and then lit his match, they all leaned forward lighting their splints, and inhaling.

Mara watched in fascination, as the white smoke drifted around them, and they exhaled, it swirled up above them in the hotel room, and their eyes buzzed with new, vivid colour, a rosy colour warmed their cheeks and bright, dopey smiled drew across their faces.

Eddie swore. "Jeez!" He cried in delight "Man…Jerry, Micky, you've outdone yourself here. This is crazy good weed."

"Yeah?" Jerome asked proudly, Mara almost wanted to smile at her voice. He sounded so _dumb, _yet so carefree and ignored. A small part of her thought this was a good thing, let him feel light and free right now, too much was going on at home for him to feel good. So if this was a way he could feel good, let him have it. "Maann…and how much weed have you smoked?" he laughed goofily, leaning back against the bed.

"Loads." Eddie laughed, running his hands through his short hair "I mean, this one time…" he laughed "I uh…what was it…this uh…this gal in a movie theatre-"

"_Film!" _Mick corrected with a groan "For gods sakes Eddie!" He fell back laughing, smoke billowing from his lips "You've lived here for like a thousands years-"

"Shut up!" Amber nudged Mick "Okay Eddie, about this _amazing _pot you smoked. What film were you watching when you got it?"

Mara laughed at the bizarreness of it all.

"Um…." Eddie frowned "It was that film….with the huge boat, with Leo De Cap, and the boat sinks-"

"Oh, Titanic," Jerome nodded, inhaling deeply, he blew it out expertly from his nose, and then reinhaling the smoke, not wasting anything.

"No, not that one." He shook his head "The one where they stand on the edge of the boat, and he paints her, and he wasn't even meant to be on the ship! And they hit that iceberg-"

"Yeah _Titanic." _Amber agreed

"No!" Eddie groaned "Ugh! Why do you keep saying that?" there was a long pause, as they all took in another sweet puff. Jerome was looking around, and he could see colours, beautiful mindless colours drifting all around him, he reached one hand out to grasp at nothing. "Oh wait…" he murmured, looking down "Oh jeez…I think the thing was Titanic. That would explain a lot. There was a load of crying chicks in the theatre, that's where I met the girl, who gave me the weed."

"Oh Mara," Amber sighed, holding the joint delicately between her fingers, as though she was painting her nails. "You should so try this…" she leaned her head back "It's so…ugh, I feel so _light."_

"You are light, babe," Jerome grinned, leaning in and kissing the top of her collarbone. He blew his smoke out in little puffs and Mara coughed uncomfortably.

"Guys…I'm gonna go outside. Get some air," she waved her hand around, wafting the heavy, sweet smelling smoke away from her. Mick and Jerome frowned

"Sorry Mar-"

"It's fine." She lied quickly, standing and heading outside. The cool air was immensely refreshing, and she looked through the glass of the patio, to see the four of them smoking heavily, and she shivered. Not with cold. Oh god "What am I doing?" she muttered to herself. This wasn't her. Hanging out with a drug taking crowd? What did she think? That just because they accepted her it was alright? What they were doing now was completely illegal. She should be phoning the police. Her fingers twitched slightly, and she pushed them into her jacket pocket. Turning, she pulled it out, and dialled 999. But she didn't hit call.

"Fuck you," came a voice. Mara turned in surprise, turning off her phone and slamming it into her pocket.

"Excuse me?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and turning to Jerome, who was leaning against the closed patio doors. He'd cleverly drawn the curtains as well, not to suggest that their friends inside would bother to get up. They way high up in the clouds now.

He inhaled his joint expertly. "You were gonna call the cops on us, man," he groaned, running his free hand through his hair. Mara wanted to laugh, he was so high right now. She wondered if he even knew what he was saying. "We like…accepted you into our group of friends and you were gonna call the popo."

"The popo?" she laughed "You're the worst gangster ever, Jerome."

He said nothing, examining the splint in his hand "You freaked out over a cigarette. Bet you'd freak out over this."

She snatched it from his hand angrily, and inhaled. He stood there, frozen for a second, and watched as she handled her first puff. It swirled around her, and her eyes buzzed. "Woah." She stepped back, wobbling, and he caught her waist, pulling her towards him. He pulled the joint from her hand. "I…" she shook her head shaking slightly "I didn't like that."

"Crap, Jaffray," he whispered worriedly, he fell to his knees, gently lowering her to the cold concrete ground. "I never meant for you to actually have any, I was only teasing…fuck…" he looked around, completely forgetting there were people only through the glass.

"Don't swear." She murmured. Jerome had to smile, had to laugh. She coughed violently, a cloud of smoke rising out from her lungs, as her body displaced all the harmful gas with oxygen. Jerome propped up her up, and inhaled deeply. "Go inside," she moved out of his grip, standing on her own, and breathing in the beautiful night air. Jerome felt lost without her in his arms but said nothing.

"We'll be in there," he nodded a small smile, gracing his handsome face in this very weird encounter. "Getting high."

"How much higher could you get?" Mara teased, he pulled her in close, and kissed her forehead with soft lips that left the ghost of a feeling on her skin. His eyes lingered on hers for a few moments, and then he went inside.

**Line Break**

Mara was awoken by the sounds of extremely loud coughing. She opened her eyes wearily, and realised she had fallen asleep outside, sitting up, she saw Eddie opening the door and cough again. He spotted her and jumped "Jeez 'Ara!" he complained "What? Did you sleep out here?"

"The smoke made me nauseous," she admitted, pulling her knees up to her chest and leaning against the wall. Eddie grunted and sat beside her

"I've got such a headache," he groaned "But at least I didn't overdose. Thanks for that, by the way,"

"Eddie…just because you can't _see _the effects this is having on your body, doesn't mean there aren't any-"

"Spare me," he shrugged with a smile, wrapping his arm around her "I'm too far gone to be warned of the effects now." He laughed at some unheard joke "You're getting to Jerome, I'll give you that, you persistent little thing. He's not smoking like he used too, drinking a little less-"

"But still smoking weed." She pointed out sadly "So I'm obviously not making that much of a difference."

Eddie looked out over that small bricked up patio, examining the early morning horizon with raw and fresh eyes. "What's up between the two of you?" he whispered "I mean…what? Seriously though? Are you dating or something? I won't tell anyone."

"No Eddie," she sighed "He loves Amber-"

"What is that?" he groaned "I _hate _him and Amber together. They just enjoy staring at one another. When you're with Jerome he's not shallow. Do you like him? Even at all?"

"Of course I do. He's my friend."

"Don't give me that," Eddie whined with a smile "Do you _like _him?"

"What are you, five?" She asked teasingly, brushing her hair out of her face. But he was persistent. "I don't know Eddie. I mean…if Mick and I broke up, and Amber and Jerome broke up, I would love to date him. But the timing isn't right, and he loves Amber. I would never ruin that." Eddie looked glum for a moment, and Mara sighed.

"I know," he whispered, shaking his head "You need to go back." Mara frowned, wondering what on earth he meant. "You need to go back, 'Ara, you need to go back with the nerds, with the geeks. We aren't good for you. You aren't one of us." He shook his head again, scratching his chin "I understand you joined to save our lives. But we are bringing down yours. It's gotta be harder to revise for tests now, right? When you're counting up how many shots we can have a night? Leave it. Get out."

Mara watched Eddie for a long time, and sighed "Mick's my boyfriend." The American scoffed, and Mara ignored it. "Say what you will. But he is. So…I'm staying. Plus, Amber's my friend, you're my friend."

Eddie smiled "I am your friend." He was proud "Yeah, I am."

**Line Break**

"Everybody! Bow wow wow wow, rock your body! Everybody! Rock your body right! Backstreets back! Alright!" They all sang in unison, Eddie was driving and all the windows were closed as they sang along to _Backstreet Boys: Everybody _**(which is a fantastic song and you need to listen too right now!) **Everyone but Mara was still smoking their joints, but the smoke just swirled aimlessly around the top of the small car, so they were all as high as each other, as they screamed the lyrics to the brilliant song.

"I just love the beat to this song!" Mick cried happily, Mara was on his lap, stretching out her legs and Amber was also stretching out her legs leaning against the opposite door. Jerome had his feet up on the dashboard, and Eddie was tapping the wheel as he drove.

"You know, I like to think they were high when they wrote this song," Amber sighed, Jerome grinned dumbly

"I like that Ambs, very deep, come here," he leaned his head back as Amber kissed him lovingly. Eddie pretended to be sick at the sight of tongue and slapped Jerome's stomach so he lurched forward, almost bashing his head on the mirror, but they all burst out laughing.

Mara was still reciting lyrics to the song and Mick kissed her cheek "Do you know every word?" He asked teasingly.

Mara laughed, singing loudly "Am I original?"

Amber and Mick caught on "Yeah! Yeah!"

Eddie cut in then, "Am I the only one?"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

Jerome joined in "Am I sexual?"

"Yeah Yeah!"

The song was interrupted by sirens. Eddie flicked off the radio, and whilst still driving, peered in the rear-view mirror "Oh damn…" Eddie whispered "I  
think….those are the police."

Mara almost screamed "What?" she exclaimed, looking out the window to indeed, see one police car with only one driver following them, gesturing for them to pull over. "He'll smell the weed!"

"Crap!" Jerome exclaimed "What do we do?"

"Out run him!" Amber yelled, Eddie blanched, holding the steering wheel tightly and blinking three times more than normal.

"What?!" He exclaimed hysterically

"Isn't that what they do? It is in the movie I saw!"

"Do it!" Mick exclaimed, and so Eddie did. He pressed down hard on the pedal and the car lurched forward, they all screamed, including Eddie bizarrely. The police officer behind them started using their sirens and Eddie was skidding between other cars and dangerously switching lanes, Mara lurched away from the window after being about three centimetres close to a giant lorry. She also pulled Amber away from the door, which was just in time.

Because Eddie turned very sharply, and the police car whirled past them in confusion, and during his turn, he swung to the side, to avoid crashing into a red car head on, but it scratched the side, and the entire left door just was ripped off. They all screamed and Amber held on to Mara for dear life as the wind whipped in. They were all screaming, and Eddie swore "He's still following us!"

"Maybe because our car door is lying in the middle of the road!" Jerome screamed into his ear.

"Alright," Mick leaned forward, trying to control the situation, but the car was going so fast and Eddie was driving right into oncoming traffic, and the wind was blowing in along as the sound of angry drivers and police sirens "We gotta lose them, go into the woods."

"I can't be arrested!" Mara kept chanting over and over, Eddie was just letting a constant stream of swear words fall from his lips, Jerome was focusing on directing Eddie, so they wouldn't die! But his directions contradicted with Mick's so they kept screaming at each other, and Amber was crying about how close to death she had been, but at the same time was brushing her hair.

Eddie pushed harder on the pedal, and everyone screamed when they realised what he was doing, going off the roads, he drove the car right off the top highway. And then the car was in the air. As if in slow motion, their screams heightened, and each prayed, and then landed.

Safely.

Eddie kept driving, and eventually, no one knew where they were. In a small clearing in the woods.

And they were all silent.

Sat there, frozen. Jerome thawed first, and he cleared his throat "Um…y-your car doesn't smell of weed anymore, Eddie." He whispered.

"Yeah…" Eddie whispered back "Um…d-do you think we lost them?"

"Yeah." Mara whispered in awe "They couldn't have followed us off that ramp."

"Nice driving Eddie," Amber said honestly, though she had been screaming for her life. "So uh…what do we do? I'm cold."

"I've got a uh…a sheet of scrap metal in the back, we can probably…uh…stick that over the uh…giant hole…" the American whispered, still in shock.

"Stick it with what?" Mick asked incredulously

Mara perked up "I have a stapler." They all turned to look at her, confused. "What? I just…I just have one."

"Okay." Eddie nodded, getting out of the car, Mara got out with him, and the rest of them sat there, hearing the trunk open, and then they appeared beside them, and held the sheet tight. And by the weirdest miracle ever, the stapler went through the sheet of metal, and stuck it to the car. Instantly, the wind was gone, and Amber moved closer to it. Smiling.

"We are good at making stuff happen." She cheered. Jerome stared at her

"Amber…we're on the run from the police. Who know what we look like, who know what type of car we drive-"

"There are loads of cars like this," Eddie complained, coming back in, and closing the door behind him. Mara got in too.

"Yes, but not all of them only have three doors!" Jerome exclaimed angrily, running his hands through his hair "What if they ran the license number?"

Eddie sighed, resting his head on the wheel, and turning the car off "Then they're going to be confused, because this car belongs to my grandma's best friend down in Wales. And she doesn't know I borrowed it."

"Well…" Mara stated stumped "I guess we…we figure it out in the morning," the sun was beginning to drop out of the sky, and it was only around 7pm, but they were all exhausted. And so they went to bed.

**Review? And PLEASE listen to BACKSTREET BOYS : EVERYBODY You'll get a feel for the scene then, J plus it's a great song.**

**X**

**Also, big thanks for 'Anubissibuna' and 'Guest' for reviewing last chapter, you guys are why I upload! **


	8. Nature's not a drag

Hey!

Enjoy!

Mara was _awake, _before she woke up.

If you understand, that the moment before she opened her eyes and truly understood where she was, she already knew. Still in her sleep state, she knew that this was bad. That she was in the car by the door, with Mick on her side, Eddie in front of her and Jerome diagonally. And she also knew they were in trouble.

She then opened her eyes, and was surprised. Eddie was slouched in the seat, snoring, Mick and Amber had moved closer in the night and were keeping each other warm, but Jerome wasn't in his seat. Mara opened her door, and closed it quietly, and was slightly started.

The woods which had looked so confusing yesterday seemed…seemed strikingly beautiful today. She had never been camping before, but waking up to scenery like this, and a sky like that. It was lovely. And it was the perfect temperature, as she walked through the autumn leaves, to where she could see Jerome "Hey," she said quietly, yawning "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," he laughed quietly, looking up at her, there were slightly dark circles underneath his beautiful eyes, and he had slicked all his hair back with water and with a start she realised, there was a lake down the hill.

"You've been exploring," she murmured.

"Yeah, why not? Can't sleep with Eddie snoring like a giant oaf in my ear." He crumbled a fragile brown leaf in his hands, and watched the little flicks flutter to the ground. He looked up at her "I guess since you're not freaking out, I shouldn't be."

"No," Mara shook her head with a small smile, she tried pulling her fingers through her hair, but it was so knotted, there was nothing she could do. She kept looking down at the lake, it was shimmering a wonderful blue, almost like Jerome's eyes, and maybe that's why she was so attracted to it. But it was also uncomfortably warm "It'll be fine, they don't know us, if they did, they would have found us by now. And honestly, I don't think they care, we can't use the car, but…we walk back, no one will know. We'll just be home a few hours later than we thought, our parents won't mind."

"That's why you're the brain," he relaxed instantly, and pulled off his leather jacket "It's warm." She nodded, but didn't trust herself to talk. He smiled evilly "Let's go swimming." Mara arched an eyebrow

"We don't have swim suits." She laughed at his smirk "And we're not going naked."

Jerome groaned teasingly "Nah, come on, we jump in with the bare minimum, and they'll dry, it's like the desert out here," he stood up "Let's wake them." But he stopped before leaving "We're uh…alright? Aren't we Mara? I mean there was the whole kissing thing…" he shook his head "I was…I was hurting, and you…" he smiled, remembering, fighting his blush "You smelt of lavender, and I love lavender." Mara was blushing furiously now "But the important thing is we both cheated on our counterparts and…" he leaned against the tree, looking at her curiously "You don't still…" he swallowed hard "You don't still fancy me do you?"

Her heart was beating three times its normally speed, and his eyes were burning into her. She sighed, and looked down "Yes." She whispered, not finding it in herself to lie. "But I'm not doing anything about it-" Jerome was kissing her.

She responded eagerly, finding such comfort and guidance in his experienced lips as he leaned down, teeth grazing her bottom lip.

And as quickly as it had happened, he was gone. "Sorry," he whispered breathlessly "I just wanted to see if it felt like it did last time."

"And?" She whispered, dazed, but curious.

"Unfortunately, it did. I feel something else when I kiss you and…" he took a step away from her, towards the car of their slumbering best friends "It's more addictive to me than any drug, Jaffray. I wonder…" he looked at her, and admired her once more, she was just so beautiful. He frowned at the fact he'd never really noticed it before. She was as beautiful as Amber. Maybe…maybe mor- "I wonder if you feel the same?"

Her eyebrows rose when she realised he wanted her to describe how it felt to kiss him. Her cheeks flamed up again but she cleared her throat, running her fingers through tangled, thick black hair self-consciously "I feel as though…there's nothing else, and that…I'm finally…me. I-if…that makes any sense."

"It does." Jerome whispered "But…I don't love you. I love Amber. So…whatever this is, we can't do anything about it-"

"You kissed me!" Mara defended, Jerome nodded, scalding himself.

"You've got to stop me from doing anything stupid like that."

"How can I stop you, when I want you to do it?"

"Use your morale's, _brain." _He hissed, emphasising the word. And Mara was surprised by how much he sounded like Amber when she had first met her. Mean. "If you don't, I'm going to have to start being horrible to you, so you don't like me, and I don't want to be mean."

"Fine." Mara relented "We're friends, alright? Friends."

He smiled at her cooperation "Thanks Jaffray, friends."

**Line Break**

"The water's brilliant," Eddie called in delight, his shirt was plastered to his chest, and Mara was treading water beside him, constantly ducking into the water, her hair wasn't tangled now, flowing out around her in the surprisingly cool water.

Jerome was pulling off his shirt when Mick shoved him into the water. He came up laughing "Dude!" He laughed, running his fingers through his wet hair. "Oh come on Ambs," he called to his girlfriend who was standing hesitantly on the water side. Mick snuck up behind her and Jerome rolled his eyes, and Amber gasped, and Eddie burst out laughing, when he pushed her in too.

"_Mick!" _She screeched, in a voice so loud and high pitched, that the birds in trees miles and miles away shot up out of the branches and into the comfort of the clear sky. But then Jerome wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind and kissed below her ears, and she laughed. "Well come on then, Mr Athletic." She grinned at Mick "Are you gonna jump in or just stand there?"

"Shut up Ambs," he sighed, taking a few steps back "Watch out guys, going for a cannon ball."

"Alright," Eddie laughed "We're ready for a belly flop." Mara smiled inwardly, and they all watched Mick propel himself forward. He seemed to be in the air for a long time, and he curled himself up, and he was heading right for the middle of them.

The biggest splash any of them could have anticipated, the ripples sent them swimming a few metres away, and they all watched anxiously for Mick to come up. But he didn't. Jerome pulled himself out of Amber's grip anxiously, and Eddie's stupid laughter stopped anxiously.

There was a loud gasp as Mick came up, right beside Mara, who would have jumped if she could have. He smiled, his hair dangling over his eyes, and Jerome laughed in relief "Dude, I thought you were dead or something,"

"Nah," Mick shrugged off his best friend "This lake is just really really deep."

And they spent a few hours, swimming around, splashing each other, lying on their backs and examining the sky, and Mara was pleased. No drugs, no drinking, no trying to dance, it was nice and healthy, and very good for them all. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun. She was even starting to find Mick a little more attractive than in just the friend way, and he seemed to notice. They were holding hands and talking quietly to each other. Jerome seemed pleased at their progress, but Eddie couldn't stop smirking

"You guys are _so _cute together," he laughed, splashing them both.

Then they clambered out, and their clothes were near damp after taking a nap in the sun, and now they had ditched the car, and were heading back to the main road. Amber had talked Jerome into giving her a piggy back, which he had agreed too readily, and so Mick insisted on giving Mara one. And she certainly didn't mind, her legs _ached _from the swimming, but she still felt bad for Mick, though he didn't seem to mind, he found her incredibly light.

Eddie was leading the way, frowning at the tiny map on his phone "Okay…the main road should only be a few metres that way," he pointed with his hand and started leading them.

"Jerome!" Amber whined, tugging at his hair "Go faster, Mick and Mara are ahead of us."

"Yeah well Mara's small and Mick's a freaking muscle builder." Jerome rolled his eyes scoffing, but he did try to speed up, so he and Mick were shoulder to shoulder "It also doesn't help that you have such long hair. Hair weighs a lot you know."

"What so you want me to shave my hair?" Amber laughed and Jerome chuckled

"Nah babes, you're beautiful," that earned him an upside down kiss on the forehead, and Mara returned her focus on Mick, who was trailing circular patterns on her calf as they walked through the wilderness, and Eddie was right, there was the road, and there was no team of police officers waiting to take them down. Jerome smiled in relief, and the teenagers started on the long journey home. Amber fell asleep on the way there, but Jerome didn't complain, walking dutifully, and holding her more carefully to make sure she didn't fall. Mara offered over and over that Mick didn't have to carry her, but he was insistent. And she found herself liking that quality. He was a lot like her. He was determined, and brave, and kind.

They reached Amber's house first, and Mara was surprised. It was huge, almost as glamorous as Amber herself. Jerome woke her gently, and after giving him a kiss that almost made Eddie sick, she went inside. They continued down, and go to Jerome's house, he bid them adieu, saluted them and headed into his own home.

Eddie filled the comfortable silence with laughable chit chat. He was easy to talk to Eddie Miller, but he laughed at everything. Everything in life was a joke to him. Mara supposed, if it made him happy then…c'est la vie.

"Alright guys," Mara smiled, hugging Mick tightly "Thanks, I had a lot of fun."

Mick grinned goofily, but Eddie stared at her. "Are you hanging out with us tomorrow Mara?" He asked, it was almost a warning. He wanted her to go back to the nerds, to the geeks. To be happy and one of them. But she smiled brightly

"'Course I will. You guys are my best friends." She gave Eddie a tight hug, which after a moments pause, he returned, then he and Mick ran down the street.

**Line Break**

School was a drag.

Come to think of it, school is always a drag. I mean sure, there are a few days per year when you think 'hey, that wasn't half bad' and a small smile will light up your face. But today wasn't one of those rarities, today, was an awful school day, just like the most of them.

Jerome was wearing a light blue, slightly faded denim jacket today, with black jeans. His hair was all slicked back with gel, so nothing flicked over his eyes. He leaned forward, grabbing a doughnut from the white tray a girl was holding. She had large black glasses and watched in dismay as Jerome took a large bite. "Hey!" She cried in dismay, Eddie burst out laughing, leaning against the locker as he slammed his hands against the wall. "I made those for my class! We're having a Halloween special."

"Aw sorry," Jerome cooed, in that ultra-persuasive voice "I just love sprinkles."

It only took a moment for the nerd's will power to crumble "Fine." She sighed, and then turned to leave, only to catch Eddie's eager eyes and pouting lips "Fine." She held it out "But only a plain one." Eddie grinned taking one, when someone nudged the girl from behind and all the doughnuts fell to the ground. "No!" She cried, dismayed "Ugh!" And she ran off. Jerome and Eddie burst out laughing, leaning down and collecting them up in their arms, stuffing their faces.

Mara frowned as she approached them. "Guys?"

"Hey," Jerome grinned, holding out his arms, to offer her a doughnut, Mara shook her head politely.

"Why was Tara here?"

"Who?" Eddie asked, almost choking on the sweet goodness

"My cousin, Tara," she pointed at where the nerd had just gone too. Jerome and Eddie's eyebrows rose and they paused eating for just a moment.

"You have a cousin?" Jerome frowned "And her name's _Tara. _What? Your parents make a bet when they were kids?"

"She used to be my best friend." Mara sighed, she looked sad for a moment "She said that when I came to her school we'd do everything together." Jerome took a thoughtful bite and Eddie pointed out the painfully obvious

"You never spend any time with her. You spend all your time with us." Jerome nudged him hard, but he just shook his head.

"I know." Mara sighed "I just…you guys are my friends."

Amber and Mick walked up at that point, both wearing eagerly bright smiles. "So?" Amber cooed, wrapping her arms around Jerome as he licked his fingers clean "What are we doing for Halloween?"

"I'm going to the haunted house with my older brother. He's coming in from university, sorry guys," Eddie apologised, wiping his hands on his jeans, and looking instantly depressed once the bell went. Students started flurrying to their class, but the five of them stayed perfectly still, acting as though they hadn't heard the shrill screeching.

"And I can't do anything." Mara answered for herself, pulling her hair back into a ponytail, for she had science later "I'm giving out chocolate with my mum."

"Aw," Mick wrapped his arms around her "But you could come with us and drive around egging houses. Like a double date?" Jerome and Amber nodded eagerly, but Mara could only shake her head. Mick kissed her forehead "It's fine, don't worry."

Mara felt a sudden pang in her chest. She wanted to go with them. Albeit, egging houses, but she just wanted to be there when they were all in the car. Her eyes flickered to Jerome, who was currently bickering to Amber about what period to ditch. He wanted to ditch fourth, which was maths, but she needed to ditch home ec, as she hadn't done any homework. "I'll try." She admitted. Mick was instantly happy

"Hey! Hey you scoundrels!" A teacher came over barking "You see these hallways? They are bare! Bare like a bone!" Eddie rolled his eyes at Mr Brown. "Do you want detention-" He stopped short, spotting Mara. "Ah, hello Miss Jaffray, my favourite ex-mathlete." Her four friends began to try and conceal their snorts. Mara smiled up at him "Why did you quit the team again? You would have made quite the first block."

"Sorry Mr Brown, I had…home issues." She lied through her teeth. He nodded, interestedly

"Well alright, ah, go on guys, head to class." He was much more laid back now and Amber, Jerome, Eddie and Mick were all surprised. They were let off easy when Mara was with them? Alright! "Spit spot now, and I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks, Mr Brown." Mara called over her shoulder, as they ran to their lessons.

**Review?**

**X**

**Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter guys! Anubissibuna, I love the meddie friendship too! And YAY! Another backstreet boys fan! Woop! **

**Thank you aquarmango, your support is awesome! **

**And much love gummy-bear28, I recommend the movie Pineapple Express, it's super funny, and you kinda see how someone so high manoeuvres a car quite well J**


	9. Back to Tara

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Mum…" Mara asked hesitantly, walking into the kitchen the next morning, as her family got ready for their day. "Can I go…uh…can I go out with my friends for Halloween? I mean…" she laughed nervously "I never really get invited and-"

"Which friends are these?" Her mother asked kindly, her dark hair back in a bun.

"My school friends." Mara frowned "You know, Jerome, Mick, Amber and Eddie."

"What?" her mother turned in shock "Those are your best friends? But I've heard nothing about them! What happened when KT and Nina were your best friends? I knew everything about them! I was very close to their parents! And what about Tara? Your dear cousin, isn't she your best friend?!"

"No mum!" Mara cut her off loudly, slightly irritated, as she pulled on a large thin grey coat "These are my very best friends in the world. I'm even dating one of them."

"Who? _Jerome? _Oh no dear, that sounds like a very rough name-"

"Not Jerome, mum. Mick."

Her mother suddenly looked very troubled "How come I knew none of this?"

"You never ask." Mara whispered bitterly, shrugging her school bag over her shoulder. Her mother sighed

"Well…I suppose. What will you guys be doing?"

"Just driving around."

"Oh." Her mother looked disappointed, but mostly felt guilty. "Well…a-alright, I suppose. You've never done anything wrong before Mara, and you've always earned and kept my trust." Mara couldn't bare to look at her mother. If only she knew the things she'd been doing! Getting drunk, getting high, being chased by the police, being friends with a girl who'd done things you should do until marriage, a guy who was ready to throw his future away, a guy who was way too sensitive for his own good, and an American who cared about eating and nothing else. Car crashes and nightclubs, swimming in lakes and almost phoning the police. "I suppose I should give you my trust. Go have fun. But uh…why don't you invite them all around for dinner some time? Your father and I would just love to meet them."

Mara smiled, just imagining that scenario. Goodness, how bad would that be. "Sure mum, thanks…love you," and she left the house.

It was brightly and early, 7:30 and the sun was shining on Halloween, and Mara walked down to her bus stop. Tara was standing there, and Mara decided to try and fix what she had broken. "Hey Tara," she smiled brightly "How's my favourite cousin?"

Tara seemed surprised, but was lovely nonetheless. Tara was a lovely girl, with short brown hair, and milky dark skin, with brown eyes. She wore huge glasses, and thick braces, but she was pretty. "Hey Mara, look," she shoved forward a pack, of what appeared to be filled with pink sugar.

"Why are you eating that in the morning?" Mara asked, slightly disgusted. Tara shrugged, tipping more of the packet into her mouth

"It's called Fizzlers, and it is Halloween."

At that moment a huge roaring filled the air, and a cool red car stopped in front of the bus stop, it had no roof, and Jerome was driving, Amber by his side. Mara wanted to laugh at how relaxed he looked behind the wheel, though he legally shouldn't have been sitting there. "Hey Mara," he called happily "Is this your bus stop?" She nodded shyly, when Tara leaned forward. Jerome leaned back, slightly wary, and Amber muffled her laughter into his shoulder.

"My dad says you need a muffler for your car. You were driving past our house once, and he got so mad that he ran outside and threw a rock at your car. I guess you didn't hear us." Her slight lisp made everything so much more nerdy.

Amber let the laugh rip out of her lips so loudly that everyone at the bus stop froze for a second. Jerome was sniggered and Mara nearly died of embarrassment "He threw a rock at me?" He asked incredulously. She nodded, and he rolled his eyes, leaning forward "What's that?"

"It's a fizzler."

Jerome dipped his finger into it, and sucked off the sugar, nodding "That's nice, nerd, thanks." Amber couldn't stop her laughter, but Tara didn't notice it was directed at her. "Come on Jaffray, get in,"

Mara seemed surprised, but got in the back happily. They did like her. Her friends did. Amber turned to chat to her happily about the film Jerome had taken her too. But Tara wasn't done "Can I get a lift too please?" she asked, smiling so wildly, that the edge of her brace was visible

"Ah, sorry," Jerome said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. And Mara was reminded at how vicious he could be to someone who wasn't in his group. Sometimes, Jerome could be so nice. Other times…he was a complete jerk. And there was no in between. "I'm saving that seat for my half Italian brother…"

"His name's spaghetti." Amber added with a mean smile, Jerome had to place a hand over his mouth, to stifle his laughter. Mara looked down, face burning.

"Oh, alright then." Tara nodded, leaning back. "Oh and hey, the bus's there." Jerome nodded, driving away. Tara winced "My dad was right. You do need a muffler."

**Line Break**

"Hey guys," Mara smiled, walking out to the parking lot. Jerome and Mick were lying on top of the car, leaning back against the windshield. Jerome half turned, grinning when he saw her, and whacking Mick to get his attention.

"Hey Mars," Mick waved happily.

Eddie rolled his eyes, before turning to Mara "Hey Mara, aren't the mathelete second term auditions today?"

Jerome and Mick sat up, stifling their laughter into their elbows. Mara flushed in embarrassment, and crossed her arms "Yeah? So?"

Eddie glared at her "Aren't you going to audition?"

"Of course she isn't," Jerome scoffed, sliding off the car "She's not a geek, Eddison. Why are you so desperate for her to become one? What, you wanna her to be unpopular as her creepy cousin, Tara?" he wrapped his arm around Mara, and any thought of defending her cousin flew from her mind.

Eddie shoved Jerome back slightly, so his arm fell from Mara, Mara gasped and Mick frowned "You leave her the hell alone, Clarke." Eddie hissed, shoving Jerome again. The lanky blond stumbled, and almost fell.

"Hey? What the hell Eddie?" Mick cried, jumping in, but before Mick could grab Eddie, Eddie had flung his fist at Jerome's face sending him crashing to the ground. Mick shoved Eddie back "What's wrong with you? Are you high or something?"

"O-only slightly!" Eddie growled "But don't you see Mick? We're ruining Mara's future! She's not a frea-"

"You're high." Mick said firmly, turning Eddie around "Go home, you're going to that concert with your brother right? Go!" And with a reluctant sigh, Eddie left. Mick helped Jerome up, who wasn't bleeding, and just seemed a little dazed "You alright man?"

"Yeah." Jerome spat, spotting Amber heading over "But if Eddie tries something like that again, he's gone from the group." Mick nodded and Mara seemed shocked

"What? You mean…you're just gonna kick him from the group for trying to protect me?"

"No." Jerome rolled his eyes, and held his hand out for Amber, and kissed her head "What I mean is, if that freak hits someone else when he's high, he's gone from the group."

"We talking about Eddie?" Amber guessed intelligently. Jerome nodded

"But how can you just get rid of him?" Mara cried

The three of them stared at her as if she was from another planet. Jerome rose his eyebrows "I'm the leader, Mara." He said, as though it were obvious "I could have him put in jail if I wanted too." Amber nodded, and Mick sighed

"Yeah, Jerome put my best friend Rex in jail, because he wanted me in the group."

"Not my fault," Jerome shrugged innocently "Rex was asking to go to jail mate, and don't you prefer us?" Mick nodded with a smile, and they all got into the car.

**Line Break**

"We got this!" Jerome laughed loudly, Jerome and Amber were in the front, Mara and Mick in the back, and they had pulled the roof up, but all the windows were down, and Amber was holding the basket of eggs. "Ready babe? I'm gonna slow down, you chuck it at that house,"

"Please Jerome," Amber rolled her eyes, getting into position "You act as if I haven't done this before," and as Jerome slowed down, she hurled three eggs out the window, and each one smashed into the door of a large building, instantly Jerome sped up, laughing his head off

"Alright Ambs! Go on Mick, you're turn with the baseball bat!"

"Yeaahhh!" Mick laughed, picking up the bat and leaning out of his window "Go real fast Jerome, it's easier to his the post boxes if you're going seriously fast." And so Jerome sped up, and Mick knocked two clear off their poles. It was hard for Mara not to smile at their blatant happiness.

"Okay, you're turn Jaffray," Jerome grinned, as Amber handed her the eggs "Just chuck two eggs."

"Oh…" Mara bit her bottom lip "I'm not sure if I can."

"Sure you can, Mars." Mick said comfortingly "Just close your eyes and hurl them."

Amber took two in her hands and leaned out, Jerome slowed down and she threw them. But instead of hitting a house, it hit a trick or treater, Mara ducked back into the car as they drove away, and they all cheered for her. She almost smiled, when she looked in the rear-view mirror. "No!" She cried, they turned to look at her "OH my god! Stop the car! Jerome!"

But Jerome kept driving "God Mara, would you relax? It's fine, it's just a bit of egg, they're not going to die-"

"That was Tara!" She cried in dismay, Mick closed his eyes and Amber swallowed. "Stop the car!" tears were glistening in her eyes "Oh my god! Jerome!"

"Okay, okay," he sighed, instantly feeling guilty "Okay, d-don't get out, I'll go back." He peered into the rear-view mirror, and expertly, reversed, until the car was right in front of Tara, who was standing there, in her witches costume, egg dripping from her face. Mara leaned out of the window

"Oh Tara…" she sighed, "I'm so sorry-"

"Mara." Tara looked dismayed, and stepped back

"Oh gosh Tara please…" Mara pleaded "I'm so so so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you I…oh gosh, just please get in the car. We'll take you home, get you cleaned up-"

"What are you doing?" Tara whispered, though it sounded a lot more like 'what have you become?'

"Hey come on kid," Jerome called, leaning back in the drivers seat "She didn't know it was you, come on, get in,"

"Yeah," Mick echoed "She didn't mean it. We're…look, we're really sorry-"

But Tara just turned and ran. The four of them sighed, and Mara opened the door. Amber gripped her hand "Oh don't Mara, it's not like she's still your friend anyway-"

"Shut up Ambs." Jerome cut her off knowingly, and he turned to look at Mara "Listen Mara, you…" he laughed slightly "I mean, was Eddie right this morning? Do you wanna join the geeks again? We're your friends now. But you can't be friends with her if you wanna be friends with us. It sucks, but it's life."

Mara wiped her tears, opening the door, pulling her arm from Ambers grip and running after Tara.

**Strike One.**

The three of them stared after her and Jerome sighed "I guess that's that then."

"Nah," Mick laughed "Nah, it can't be. We're her best friends. She loves us."

Jerome looked down "She's a geek at heart, isn't she?" he seemed disappointed, as did Amber, but Amber was a little more angry.

"God. I can't believe I ever liked her. You know, I heard that she called the cops on Megan, when she was smoking outside school. Like, two days ago. I asked her about it, and she told me not to tell you guys, but basically, she's a drag."

"I saw her the other night," Jerome nodded "She was going to phone the police on us when we were smoking in that hotel. But we can't blame her for it, it's the way she was raised."

"Yeah right." Amber rolled her eyes "I'll blame her all I like. As far as I'm concerned, I hate her again, and I don't want her in our group." Jerome looked torn, and didn't know what to say. Mick spoke up

"Fine Ambs, you don't have to like her. But we've giving her another chance. Alright? We can't kick her out at first, I mean how many chances have we given Eddie? The guy's high all the time. This is her first proper mess up, and it's because of family. You guys know better than anyone that families suck." They nodded, and Mick closed the door, and Jerome started up the engine again

"Say whatever you want about your girlfriend, Mick," Amber snapped "I still hate her."

**Review?**

X

Thank you Anubisibuna, I'm glad you like it J

Gummy-bears28 yes Mr Brown does J But which teacher doesn't? I hope you like the film, it's great!

Willow126 aw, thank you! Hmm, good idea, I'll think about where to add it!

AquaMango, I love you, but you should know that by now J


	10. Fine Dining

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"You're a creepy little nerd." The top cheerleader cooed, dressed in her tight, short uniform as she and three other girls cornered Tara. "You know that right? So you're gonna do this test for us, got it? Or we-"

"Or what exactly?" Amber asked, stepping out. And she put all the cheerleaders to shame, her long blonde hair hung down her shoulders onto the bright pink dress, tied together with a shining black belt. "What is it that you will do? Oh right…you'll fail the test, and have to redo algebra."

The top cheerleader swallowed "Y-Yeah, well it's not like you've never failed before."

"I don't cheat." Amber snapped "I'm a lot of things, but I am not a cheater, now go, before I get my boyfriend to punch you in your annoying little face." The threat seemed incredibly real, though Jerome would have a very difficult time punching a girl, especially girls as pretty as the cheerleaders. The group sulked away, and Tara let out a breath of relief.

"T-thanks Amber," she whispered, head down. Amber sighed and nodded, heading away. She felt bad for Tara, but Tara was a geek, and...There was nothing Amber could do about that.

**Line Break**

"Hey guys," Mara wrung her hands together as she stepped out onto the patio. Amber ignored her completely, turning away as she looked into her small mirror. Mick was nowhere to be seen, he was probably faking being ill, he had tests in most of his subjects today.

"Hey Jaffray," Jerome said eventually, after a long silence.

"What are you guys doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out what the problem is." Jerome confessed, clapping his hands lightly, as he turned to Eddie. "I'm trying to figure out why I have a black eye."

Eddie looked down at his shoes "Listen man, I'm not sure how many times I can say sorry about that-"

"I think you'll keep apologising until the bruise is gone." Jerome retorted shortly. "God Eddie, what is wrong with you?" He ran his hands through his blonde hair, which was free of all gel today, and was light and fluffy and styled to the side. "What, you hate Mara so much that I get punched in the face for trying to hang out with her?"

"No!" Eddie cried, distressed "I just…" he looked to Mara desperately. But she wasn't on his side

"Eddie, I can make my own decisions. You're acting like my father, and I need friends. Why are you so interested in me being a geek again?" She bit her bottom lip "Do you really not like me?"

"No!" Eddie hit his forehead, standing. He was wearing jeans and an over-sized leather jacket, his hair slicked upwards in a style that got him mocked by Jerome, but he didn't mind. "I just…I mean…we _have _to be like this! We're not good in school! We all flunk and fail, and we're freaks, but you…" he gave her a look of almost disgust, waving his hands about, and Jerome watched him intrigued, and Amber frowned, examining him from her reflection of her mirror to seem uninterested. "You have the choice! You have the choice to do something with your life, and to be worth something, but you're not! You're throwing it all away, just because you're in love with Jerome."

Mara let out a nervous laugh "I…I am not in love with Jerome!"

"No-" Eddie said again, quickly "No I didn't mean that, I meant Mick-"

"What?" Amber turned then, glaring at Mara "You fancy _my _boyfriend."

"No Ambs," Jerome whispered, catching her wrist with gentle fingers "She doesn't, do you?"

"No, Amber, I promise." The lie was so good, Mara herself almost believed it "I love Mick. You know Eddie, he's high." Eddie nodded dumbly, though he wasn't. Amber seemed to relax, but didn't lessen her glare. "Hey guys…my parents want to meet all of you. I've already invited Mick, he's coming. Will you?"

"Free meal?" Eddie teased, smiling slightly "I'm there."

"Yeah, me too," Jerome smiled.

Amber sighed "I guess that means I'm in."

**Line Break**

Mara peered out of the window and pressed down her flowery dress. Her mother had set seven seats, and made one of her most delicious dinners yet. They were out there, her friends. Well, could she say that? Amber had made it clear she hated her, Mick was her boyfriend, Eddie was acting like her father, and Jerome? She wasn't even sure what Jerome was.

She opened the door with a smile "Come on in guys," And they came in one at a time, where her mother and father were waiting to be introduced. "This is my boyfriend, Mick,"

"Hey, Mr and Mrs Jaffray," Mick said politely, shaking Mr Jaffray's hand, a wide smile on his face "Thank you so very much for inviting me here." Mara wanted to roll her eyes, it was so obvious he was just trying to impress them. Mara didn't even think he could sound so smart.

"Lovely to meet you Mick," her mother smiled her father nodded, and gestured Mick to the table where he took his seat, and immediately started eating.

"This is my frie…this is Eddie." Mara said pointedly, he glared at her slightly, but seemed to understand that he deserved that. Eddie shook their hands and nodded heading over to Mick. And then in came Amber, despite hating Mara, she was very nice. She hugged her mother, and hugged her father, and smiled wildly and prettily, pretended to be Mara's friends for a few moments, and went to sit down.

And then Jerome walked in.

"This is Jerome Clarke, he was uh…my first friend at Anubis, aside from Tara," Mara nodded. Jerome seemed surprised at this information, but shook hands with her father with a smile. But her father paused

"You look familiar…" he muttered, staring hard at Jerome, Mrs Jaffray nudged him, but he stayed staring. Jerome stared back with bright blue eyes, waiting. "Oh my god…you're the kid that egged my store last summer!"

The three teenagers sniggered from the dining room table and Jerome looked sincerely regretful "Yeah…about that…I…I'm so so sorry, about that…" Mara stood there, frozen.

Her father glared at him "So you should be! You're very lucky that we have some _good _people in the neighbourhood, they came and cleared it up the next night to save me the hassle. Must have taken hours! Did you know that? Huh punk? Did you know that a few seconds of fun is hours of work for someone else?"

"I'm sorry." Jerome tried again, earnestly. But her father was just gesturing to the table, where Jerome took a seat opposite Amber, he was angry at himself for not realising. Her parents sat down at the heads of the table and Mara took her place beside Jerome, opposite Mick, and they all began.

"So, Mick, how long have you and Mara been dating?" Mrs Jaffray asked interestedly. Mick opened his mouth to reply, but Amber cut in meanly

"Not long enough. She fancies my boyfriend."

"God Amber!" Jerome snapped harshly "You never know when to keep your giant gob shut do you? They weren't talking to you, and that was a mistake! Just take a break from being such a hassle all the time!"

"I'm a hassle?" Amber screeched, banging her hands on the table "Ugh! I'm the one who had to listen to you go on and on and on about how your dad had walked out on you! How am I the hassle by being an audience to your sob story?!"

"Oh that's rich!" Jerome leaned back in his chair, jaw locking in pained anguish, and only for a second, Mr Jaffray pitied him. "Because my dad walks out every weekend, doesn't he? The _one time _I need you to listen to me, you hold it over me! My life Amber! I was being a hassle, because my life was falling apart! It's easy for you!" Tears glistened in his eyes, but he wasn't going to cry "You're the daughter of the richest people in the city! I _hate _being around you! I hate hanging out with you!"

"Hey," Eddie cut in quietly to Mrs Jaffray "Do you have any seconds? This is really good." Mrs Jaffray nodded meekly, pointing to a pot in the middle of the table, which Eddie grabbed.

"Oh? If you hate hanging out with me, maybe we should just break up? Is that what you want?!"

"Guys." Mick stopped them "Can you post-phone this lovers tiff till later? We're in the middle of dinner!" his voice was calm and reasonable, but it just got Amber mad

"Your girlfriend doesn't even like you Mick! She doesn't love you! Eddie was right! She loves Jerome-"

"No I don't!" Mara cried, at the same time Jerome yelled "No she doesn't!"

Mick shook his head "Amber, I know things are tough right now, but don't pick on other peoples relationships. Jeez, you are so self-centred, how can you make judgements when you don't even pay attention? Did you know that Eddie's started dating someone?"

"What man?" Eddie groaned, his mouth full of potatoes "Don't bring me into this."

"Dude…" Jerome said quietly, turning to him with a hurt expression on his face "A-..are you actually dating someone?" Eddie paused, before nodding slightly. Jerome's shocked and hurt look made Eddie swallow his food tastelessly "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, smiling slightly

Eddie shrugged "I guess…uh…well, Jerry, thing's have been tough for you lately. You didn't need to worry."

"What's her name?"

"Patricia, she goes to uh…to St Pargo, on the other side of town." Eddie said quietly. He looked up to Mrs Jaffray again "Do you have any more of this sauce? Just on its own? It's really good." She nodded, and pointed, slightly fearful, to the fridge, where Eddie grabbed the whole bowl and started pouring it down his throat.

Amber turned away in disgust, back to Jerome "We're through Jerome. We're over. I never want to see you again."

"Oh come on Amber, use your brain," he sighed "We're going to see each other, every day! And need I remind you that we break up like once a week? Then you come crawling back to me?"

"I come crawling back to you?" she laughed loudly "I'm sorry, did you not phone me crying about how you wanted to get back together with me?"

Jerome winced, "Hey." He hissed venomously "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"It's ridiculous why girls are fawning over you at all!" Mr Jaffray barked at Jerome "You're nothing but a vandal, who should be fined for what they've done. Probably has poor grades-"

"Jack!" Mrs Jaffray snapped

But Mr Jaffray continued "Mara, look what you've gotten yourself in to. Come on Mr Clarke, I bet you think you're very cool don't you, very popular, well let me tell you something, when you're older, you're not going to be popular, you're going to be homeless, unemployed-"

"I'm the one who cleaned up the egg the next day!" Jerome cried, opening the bottle and exploding in a rage. "God! I felt so bad for what I'd done, Sir! I couldn't stand it! So I came back the next day and I cleaned it all up!" Mr Jaffray was sent into stunned silence as Jerome stood, racked "But you have _no right _to say those horrible things about me! You're a horrible person! And this has been a horrible start, to what will end as a horrible evening! Eddie's drifting from me, Amber's just dumped me, Mara's confusing the hell out of me with her stupid feelings!" He screamed the last part "And Mick..." he faltered, and turned to Mick in surprise "You've been…an absolutely perfect friend, Mick," he whispered, nodding "I wish uh…I wish I'd been half as good to you as you were to me." And with that he stalked out.

Amber stood, her eyes prickling red "Look what you made me do!" She screamed at Mara "You made me dump him!" And she ran outside crying, but Jerome had already driven away.

"Um…" Eddie stood, wiping his mouth "This has been great…" the four of them stared at him, completely stumped "Can I uh…" he clutched the bowl of sauce, nodding and leaving the house. A cold wind blew in through the open door.

"Well…" Mick stood, swallowing "I'm gonna take off now. Lovely to meet you, Mr and Mrs Jaffray. Bye Mars," and he headed for the door, before stopping slightly, and turning "I know it's silly but…do you…do you actually like Jerome?" Mara said nothing, and Mick's handsome features morphed into one of sadness, not anger. "I guess I knew that, huh?" he nodded "I just uh…I loved you-"

"Mick," she whispered "I do really like yo-"

"But not as much as him?" he whispered knowingly "Well then I guess…if you'll let me, to avoid too much embarrassment, I'll break us up." He sighed, tugging at his sleeves "Just so you know, every bone in my body is telling me not to do this, but…" he looked down at the ground and Mrs Jaffray felt awful "Um…I don't wanna see you anymore," he lied. "I'm gonna people I dumped you, alright? They won't believe me but-"

"I'll back up your story." Mara whispered. Mick wiped his eyes roughly, and nodded leaving.

**STRIKE TWO**

Mr Jaffray sighed "Not that anyone in this family cares about my opinion, but I think you're making a mistake. Mick's a better choice than the other one." And he left the table.

Mara's mum looked at her daughter sadly. Mara looked up at her, her brown eyes watering. Mara swallowed, waiting tensely for her mothers harsh words she just knew were coming. "I like Jerome." She said finally. Mara's eyes widened in shock "Yeah I do…he…he cleaned the egg off your fathers walls. He was your second friend at Anubis. He cried for his girlfriend. He feels bad that he doesn't know greedy Eddie very well. He's thankful of Mick's friendship. He's a good person, he's human. A very remarkable one at that. And you know what else, Mara?"

"What?" Mara whispered in awe, and her mother smiled

"I think he likes you."

**Review?**

**X**

**Thank you, Peddieismylife, it will take a while, but Patricia will arrive for her American bad boy J**

**And thank you Rachel, reading all your reviews was swell! Love you so much, and yeah, parents kinda have this thing against technology so it's fine xx**


	11. Strike Three

Hey!

Enjoy!

And things like that happen.

Mara fiddled with the end of her jacket and stood on the edge of the patio. Wondering if she was allowed to go out there. Mick was lying on the table and Jerome was lying on the seat. Eddie was lying on the floor, and Amber was sitting beside Mick, and they were talking about a French exam.

She stepped out, Jerome turned to look at her, but said nothing, Eddie turned, and smiled slightly. "Hey Mara, did your parents ground you?"

"Yeah," Mara smiled, wringing her hands "For three weeks with no internet access. But I don't go online anyway so," she shrugged.

"Okay Mara," Eddie called out, laughing to himself "Settle a bet, Mick's saying that he dumped you, that's crazy, right?"

"No," Mara said truthfully, because Mick _had _dumped her. "He did. Last night, probably after seeing how crazy my family are."

Jerome snorted loudly, and the sound filled Mara with a great reassurance, that things between them weren't so bad. "Well Mick, I guess you and I are living the single life now." Jerome chuckled. Mick tried to smile

"Oh come on Jerome!" Amber pleaded "I already told you I was sorry-"

"And you're forgiven Ambs," Jerome sighed, sitting up, and running his hands through his hair "But it made me realise yesterday…when I was upset, I thought about why, and you weren't one of the reasons. I don't know, but maybe a thousand breakups ago I actually stopped liking you." Amber looked saddened, he reached out and touched her chin "Hey beautiful," he whispered to her "Doesn't mean you're not one of my best friends in the world, and by far the most beautiful girl I know, why don't you start dating Mick huh?" She rolled her eyes, but Mick drew his eyes together in a thoughtful frown. "We okay?"

"Eventually." Amber sighed. Mara tried not to jump up and down with excitement. Jerome and Amber were over! They were finally over!

"Hey Jaffray," he called after her as the bell went, Mara turned back interestedly. He sighed "You're good at like um…algebra and stuff?"

"Well…" Mara smiled, flattered "I finished two years early, I guess,"

Jerome smiled "Of course, but uh…the things is, I have this test on Friday and I uh…if I don't pass, I have to redo maths again next year, and I just don't think I can…I was wondering if you'd uh…"

"Tutor you?" Mara asked with a smile, because she knew it was too beneath him to say it. "And you had to ask me in private because it's embarrassing to try hard right?"

Jerome gave her a genuine smile, wrapping his arm around her and hugging her tightly "You're the best Jaffray, just to let you know, I'm hopeless."

**Line Break**

And he was hopeless.

She couldn't teach him, and he _was _trying bless him, he was just incapable. He couldn't do it. He sighed, burying his head in his hands, as they hid in a small alcove of the library "Oh I'm dead." He groaned "I'm dead. So incredibly dead."

"Jerome…" she bit her bottom lip "I don't what to say-"

"I'm stupid, Mara!" He groaned, eyes shut tightly "I'm just plain stupid-"

"You are not!" She snapped "You got an A* in science! You're two years ahead in our chemistry class!"

Jerome leaned his head back, swallowing "Yeah." He whispered dryly, standing up with a small smile "Well, hey, I tried right?"

"You're just gonna give up?" Mara whispered

"Mara, I've been at this three hours. Don't worry though, I've got it," he headed for the library doors. Mara stayed where she was, twiddling the pencil in her fingers

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he said quietly, opening the door "I'm sure."

**Line Break**

Jerome pressed up against the wall, and peaked in through the class. It was empty, he pushed it open and slid inside his maths teachers classroom. He quickly headed to the desk, pulling out a pin from his pocket and expertly unlocking the bottom drawer, there they were. The test that would determine whether he repeated algebra. But of course, Mr Hirim didn't have the answers. He'd never risk it. He always did the sums at the same time they did the test. Jerome took one, and slid out.

And he raced to the patio where Mara was. She was sat there and doing her homework, and he just had to smile. He sat opposite her "Hey Jaffray," he grinned "I got it," and slid the paper over to her.

Her looked masked into an expression of horror "Is this the test?!" She exclaimed. Jerome just stared at her as if it were obvious "No! No, Jerome this is cheating, I can't help you-"

"Of course you can," he shrugged easily "You're in advanced math, remember?"

"Yes, I can. But I won't! And I shouldn't! Because it's wrong! This is cheating," she cried, her brown eyes sparkling passionately "You can't be serious."

"Mara," he sighed "I'm not repeating math. And come on, please," his blue eyes burnt persuasively into hers "It's not like I'm going to be constantly hitting you up every time I have a maths test."

"No." Mara shook her head "Don't worry…I'll talk to Mr Hirim for you, he likes me, I can get you an extension," she pleaded, desperate for him not to make school rules, though he'd broken every single one at one point in his life. "Please, let me help-"

"He won't give me an extension." Jerome sighed "He won't-"

"Let me try!" She insisted "Please."

He stared at her for a long time, before nodding.

**Line Break**

"And so you see Mr Hirim, if you just give me another week of tutoring him, I know he can do it-"

"Please Mara," Mr Hirim sighed, the bald menace "I know Mr Clarke, he's never passed a maths test in his life. He's going to fail, and unfortunately, he'll be in my class again next year-"

"That's not fair!" Mara cried "He's doing it-"

"He's incapable of doing anything."

"Then why don't _you _tutor him?!" she exclaimed.

Mr Hirim sighed again "Listen Mara, students like Mr Clarke can't be helped. They're just plain stupid. They waste my time, and they waste class time, and they're just a huge pain. So if you think I'm going to give up any more of my time on him then you are quite mistaken."

Mara stared at him in shock "But…" she whispered. She had thought teachers were amazing, and that what they did was so commendable. But what Mara didn't realise was that teachers were so wonderful to her because she was so smart. "But you're his teacher, you're meant to do everything you can to make him better-"

"Listen Mara, you're a smart girl, don't let your hormones get in the way of that. Sure, Mr Clarke is handsome, but in a few years, when he's in jail, I'm not sure how appealing he'll be then."

Mara stepped back, shocked, appalled and hurt, at how all her faith in the education system had diminished in less than minute. She stalked out, to see Jerome waiting for her, leaning against the all, looking very appealing indeed. He arched an eyebrow "Come on," she hissed "Let's cheat." His eyes widened, but he followed her like a puppy to the library.

And they went through each question, Jerome wrote the answer to each one and hid it in his pocket. Mara found it easy, and Jerome was amazed, at how she seemed to be doing each question in her head. He could fathom how someone could understand these letters and symbols.

And when he went into his exam, he simply pulled the done test out of his pocket, and sat there for an hour.

It was done.

**Line Break**

"Miss Jaffray!" Called Mr Hirim, Mara closed her locker and turned to see the large maths teacher walking towards her "You were wrong," he smiled "Mr Clarke didn't need anymore time to revise, he got a perfect score."

Mara held her smile with great difficulty "That's great, I knew he could do it."

"Didn't you?" he laughed "Because I didn't. In fact, I don't think that he did. I think he cheated."

"W-why would you think that?" she stammered uneasily.

"Because there is no way in _hell, _that Jerome Clarke could get a perfect score." He leaned close to Mara "I wanna know, did you help him cheat?"

"N-no." Mara whispered, shaking her head. He smiled

"I think you did. And tomorrow, you both have a meeting with the head teacher, let's see if he believes you." And with that he whirled away. Mara stood there, sick to her stomach.

**Line Break**

"I can't do this," Mara whispered, tearing up "Oh my god they called my parents, I'm going to be grounded for three years! We have to tell the truth-"

"No! Mara, my god!" Jerome whispered, they were waiting underneath the concrete stairs for their meeting. "Do not cave. Never confess, they have nothing on us if we don't confess." Mara stared at him in shock "Listen to me, they might do this thing, separating us, and telling you I confessed, but I haven't. Never confess, you never ever confess."

"Jerome!" she whispered, literally pulling her hair out "We can't do this! We have to tell the truth-"

"I can't Mara! I'll get expelled, you'll just get a slap on the wrist." He took hold of her hands, blue eyes glittering as he stared into hers "Please, _please, _just lie for me."

Mara was about to open her mouth to say yes, when she stepped back, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Oh my god…" she whispered when the metaphorical penny dropped "You've been using me…"

"What?" Jerome exclaimed

"Yeah…y-you just look at me, and do that whole persuasive thing, and I do anything you want! Not phone the police, throw eggs at people, cheat for you on the test- Oh my god!" She exclaimed, stepping away from him "You're manipulating me."

"Fine Mara!" Jerome cried, with an angry sigh he stepped back "Do whatever the hell you want! Tell the truth, don't tell the truth, it doesn't matter anyway. I'm gonna end up failing school anyway." His eyes burnt with tears "You know, when I was in year 6, we all had to do this test. And you were given three levels, level one, for the smart kids, level two for the average kids, and level three for the dumb kids," his eyes watered and his voice wavered "Where do you I think I was?" he cried. Mara said nothing, staring at him sadly "How do you think that feels?!" he exclaimed, one tear falling from his eyes "When you're 11 years old? To be told you're dumb?" he wiped his tears away harshly, sniffling. Mara looked down, feeling incredibly guilty

"I'm sorry," she whispered "I'm sorry Jerome, I'll lie-"

"No!" he groaned "Don't do me any favours."

**Line Break**

"I cannot believe this!" Mr Jaffray cried "How dare you accuse my daughter of cheating? She's one of the brightest people in the city-"

"Please, Sir," The head teacher, Mrs Roberts sighed "No one is accusing her of that-"

"I am!" Mr Hirim snapped

"Yes." Mrs Roberts hissed out of the side of her thin mouth "With absolutely no evidence."

"My evidence is the fact that Jerome Clarke could _never _get a decent score."

"I agree with that." Mr Jaffray spoke up. Jerome looked down at his hands and Mara's heart dropped

"How dare you?!" She cried out "You can't talk about him like that! He's fantastic at science-"

"Mrs Roberts," Mr Hirim sighed "If I may, I would like to give Jerome one question, very similar to the ones he 'aced' in the test, just to see if he could answer it, is that alright?" Mrs Roberts sighed, but nodded. Mr Hirim wrote it in seconds, before sliding the paper and pencil over.

Mara and Jerome looked down. And Mara swallowed. He was being incredibly harsh, that question was above and beyond any of the questions on the test, heck, Mara would need a special type of calculator to work that out, plus three hours.

Jerome picked up the pencil and swallowed, as everyone watched him. He covered his work as he wrote so no one could see, and then handed it over to Mr Hirim. Mara bit her lip worriedly, Mr Jaffray and Mrs Roberts were anxious, and Mrs Jaffray was smiling.

Mr Hirim's smug look disappeared, and he stared at the piece of paper in absolute shock. "That's…that's right…" he whispered. Jerome leaned back in his chair, not meeting anyone's eyes. Mr Jaffray and Mara stared at him, and Mrs Roberts clasped her hands

"Well then, congratulations Mr Clarke on your good work, Mara, you'll receive extra credit for your tutoring skills, and Mr and Mrs Jaffray, I apologise greatly for this inconvenience. Mr Hirim will be resigning, so there's no worry for this ever happening again." Mr Hirim stood there in shock and Mrs Roberts glared at him "This was his third chance, I just don't feel he has the passion for teaching anymore."

**Line Break**

"What was that?" Mara cried as she and Jerome headed down the bare hallways, to get their stuff before heading home. Jerome said nothing, walking in front of her, but she gripped his arm angrily, and turned him around "How did you do that?" She yelled, black hair flying into her face "How did you get that question right?"

"I don't know." Jerome lied, shrugging. His face was a cool mask with no emotion whatsoever. His blond hair flickered over his forehead.

"Did you…" she stared at him, eyebrows pushed together, so incredibly confused "Did you just figure it out? Or did you know how to do it this whole time?" her voice broke slightly and Jerome looked away from her "Jerome? Was this entire thing just a set up? Were you just testing me?" she stepped back in horror "Where you just checking to see if I really would be loyal to you? Or…or did you finally understand? Jerome!"

"Mara listen," he said calmly, in a tone that made Mara want to scream and shout. His eyes were slightly darker than normal. "You can ask as many questions as you like, you can scream and shout but…" he shrugged "I'm never gonna tell you," and with that he turned and walked away.

Mara stared after him in shock, shaking her head. Unsure whether she had just been played by the master, or if Jerome had actually learnt something from her. And she was so angry at the fact she didn't know if it was one of the other.

**STRIKE THREE**

**Review?**

**X**

**Thank you cruzguadalupe6 I will! Don't worry xxx**

**Rachel: AHHH! GIRL! You read it! I love you! EEEEEEP!**

**Beth: It doesn't matter, as long as you review once, and you enjoy reading I am happy! Love you!**

**Anubissibuna: You have been my most loyal reviewer from day one, so obviously, I owe you a million thanks of love. xx**


	12. From Freak to Geek

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

And you're out.

Mara had had enough. She didn't need this anymore. Everything was just crumbling around her. What was she doing? This wasn't her! Getting grounded by her parents, and being called into the head teachers office. Cheating for other people. She was so disgusted at herself. Look at her. That was it. The straw that broke the donkeys back. She wasn't going to take it anymore. She was going to go back to when it was all simple.

Mara was going back to Geek.

**Line Break**

"What seriously?" Eddie sighed, his light blue eyes rolling as he heard the news "I thought the last breakup was serious."

"I couldn't say no." Jerome stated dryly "She showed up at my house, she looked so beautiful,"

"Aw, boo," Amber sighed happily, sitting on his lap and kissing the base of his neck. Mick looked away, raising his eyebrows. He couldn't help but think how everything went in this repetitive cycle. But he too found it slightly odd, Jerome and Amber's breakup had seemed _real _way more real than any of the other ones. "Plus you have to admit we look so good together,"

"Oh yeah," Mick laughed "You're both so good looking, it's unreal right?" Eddie laughed, and they all looked up in shock. There was Mara! But on the other side of the glass of the patio, and she didn't look at all interested in coming out. "No…" Mick whispered, "That's not…"

They all looked up and gasped.

She was dressed like…like a nerd! A collared white blouse with an old blue cardigan, a long grey skirt, thick black glasses and…and _pig tails _for goodness sakes! Jerome swallowed thickly "No…" he whispered "She's not…"

Eddie half smiled, and he breathe a sigh of relief "She's a geek again," he managed to laugh "She's a geek!"

"Mara!" Mick called loudly, she heard him through the glass, and sighed. But came over, opened the glass door and closed it behind her, but stayed near to it. "What are you…" he laughed slightly "What are you doing?"

"Cutting my losses." She answered politely "Eddie was right. Amber was right. I'm a nerd. I'm not one of you guys."

Jerome scrunched up his nose "Mara?" He asked "Is this because of the whole test thi-"

"No Jerome!" She snapped, and that was somewhat truthful. It wasn't just the test thing, it was everything. And she was so incredibly angry at them all, and mostly herself, for letting this happen to her. "Ugh! Just because you're all losers and lost causes doesn't mean I am!" And she sounded like her father, like Mr Hirim "Don't drag me down with you just because you can never get anywhere in life! God! Hanging out with you is _so _depressing! None of you have a plan for what you want to be! I have no idea why I wanted to be your friend, you guys have nothing! No future! No hope!" She cried loudly, and her eyes fell upon Jerome, and a flutter of utter guilt flew through her. Jerome was staring at her, eyes wide, and hurt. And she knew he didn't deserve this. How many times had he heard he was a failure this week? Too many times.

Mick was staring at her in total bewilderment, but his heart didn't hurt like Jerome's. Mick knew exactly who he was, and what he was capable of. And he was fine with that. It was a slap in the face for Eddie, who had done nothing but try and help Mara since he had met her, and felt that it wasn't fair. And Amber…Amber was angry.

"You can't talk to us like that." She hissed, standing up, in front of her friends, as though she were their protector. "You think you're so great, huh Mara? Fine. You go in there, you go and make something of yourself, and you know what? That's great." She flicked her hair back and crossed her arms, blue eyes flashing. "But you have no right to pass an opinion on us. You hung out with us for a few weeks. Jerome's a science whiz, Eddie's great at fixing up cars, Mick's the fastest runner in the school and I know fashion." Mara opened the glass doors to go back inside "So just because we aren't smart in the way you are, doesn't mean we aren't intelligent."

"Amber," Jerome groaned hotly standing up and wrapping his arms around her. "I love you," He was glaring at Mara when he said it, and it made her blood boil. He was just saying that to hurt her! She stalked back into the lunchroom.

And she looked around.

Where would she sit? She didn't really have any friends…and then she spotted them, people all dressed like her, the mathletes. And there was Tara! She walked over to them cautiously, hovering by the empty seat at their table. "Hey guys," she said quietly "D-do you mind if I sit here?"

Tara's smile was wide and beautiful "Of course you can Mara!" She grinned, Mara sat with a small smile, and the two other girls on the table turned interestedly to her. "Laura, Lauren, this is Mara, my cousin. She's insanely good at maths."

"Really?" Laura asked with a smile "That's great! We need a new first block, our current one's a bit…" she frowned "Not very good with mental math."

"Laura!" Lauren hissed nudging her "Don't say that! Martha will kill you!"

"Is Martha first block?" Mara asked with a curious smile "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell her," Lauren smiled, surprised.

"You are nice. I didn't think you would be," she coiled her hair in her fingers "I mean…you were hanging out with them…" she nodded at the patio "I thought you must be really mean."

"No," Mara whispered sadly, "I'm not mean, in fact…I feel so so so sorry about everything I've done." She turned to Tara "Especially to you, Tara,"

Her cousin shrugged, holding her hand "At least your back now." She laughed "Hey, it's Mara and Tara, Laura and Lauren," the four girls laughed, but the laughter died when Martha appeared, holding her tray. She frowned

"Who's this?" she snapped, sitting down. Laura and Lauren looked down, but Tara smiled

"This is my cousin Mara, she's a maths whiz."

"Oh is she?" Martha asked meanly, cocking her head and turning to Mara with a glare. "Then why isn't she on the matheletes."

"She will be." Tara said quickly "She'll be first block." Laura and Lauren gasped, and Martha's mouth dropped open.

"Ha." She spat "First block, that's my position! The best position on the team-"

"That's okay," Mara backtracked quickly "I don't want to be first block, you can have it-"

"I can have it?" she mimicked "I already got it!" she slammed her hand down flat on the table "Guys, are we just letting her into this group?" Nobody said anything, so Martha took a deep breath and leaned back. "Fine Mara, happy to have you." She smiled fakely. But then paused "Although…I guess it is better that you hang with us," and she sounded honest "I mean…those freaks you were hanging with before, are a bad crowd."

Mara shifted uncomfortably "They're not _that _bad."

The table erupted with laughter, and Martha laughed "You're funny Mara," she said truthfully "Sorry about that rude introduction, but you are funny, and pretty," Mara blushed, but was still rather insulted.

"You're really pretty," she complemented, trying to change the subject.

Martha smiled proudly at her, but turned to the other nerds to continue the conversation "But seriously, you know, I hear like all they do is take drugs and get high, get drunk." Mara frowned "Mara, what was it like? Don't they do a bunch of illegal stuff?"

"Um…n-not really," Mara struggled "I mean…some things are illegal, I guess…te-technically."

"Right." Martha nodded "You know, I bet that Amber girl is pregnant." Mara's mouth dropped open. Laura joined in

"I totally agree, and I bet it wasn't even Jerome's. They break up like all the time, apparently she pays him to date her-"

"That's not true," Mara said meekly.

Tara sighed "Man, what I would give to date Jerome,"

Martha laughed "Oh come on Tara, he may be good looking, but why date a loser like that? Right, Mara? I mean, he's not good at _anything."_

"H-he's good at science." Mara whispered.

Laura burst out laughing "Good at science? Are you kidding me? He can't be good at anything! He _sucks _at school work. What about all those rumours are him cheating on that maths exam?" Mara said nothing, except twiddle her thumbs.

**Line Break**

"Are we failures?" Eddie sighed as he and Jerome hid under the concrete stairs of the school. He traced his knee, which was drawn up to his chest. "I mean…she was incredibly rude about it, but was the shortie right? Are we failures?"

"Nah," Jerome whispered, though he didn't sound certain of it "We've got plans, haven't we mate?"

"Big plans." Eddie agreed, but then his smile dropped "Although we are ditching, _again._ Heck, even Ambers in lesson now," Jerome shrugged. Eddie moved to sit closer beside him, so they were touching shoulders and were in exactly the same positions. Jerome arched an eyebrow but didn't move away. In fact, it was sort of comforting, to have any physical contact, even if it was from _Eddie. _"Why did you get back together with that blonde haired beauty?"

Jerome half shrugged "Why not?" he replied.

Eddie smirked "Right. But I kinda meant, why did you get back together with her, when you're in love with Mara?" he watched Jerome, waiting for a flinch or a slight widening of the eyes. But Jerome just smiled at him.

"Ha ha."

"No, Jerry, I'm serious. I know she likes you. She's told me everything." That got Jerome, he swallowed, and turned to him

"Everything?"

Eddie nodded, and leaned his head back against the wall "So…why did you? I mean, I get that Amber's…nice to look at. And she enjoys looking at herself in a mirror about as much as you do. She's less prudish than Mara…but…come on, that breakup two nights ago, that was real. And I know it was real."

Jerome nudged him "You're one of my best friends Eddie. But come on, if I was 'in love' with her, don't you think I'd tell you? I don't. I promise. Maybe I like her…and…" he paused, a line appearing between his eyebrows "And maybe I like kissing her. But I don't love her." His eyes glittered truthfully "I don't." Eddie watched him for a moment, before nodding.

"Okay, I believe you," he sighed. "So how are we gonna fix this deal? I assume we want her back in our group?"

"Yeah." Jerome nodded "I have a great plan."

**Line Break**

"I'm so sorry," Mara whispered again, as they entered the hall for the first competition. "Listen Martha, I told him not to kick you from first block-"

"Kick me?!" she exclaimed "How dare you? You think you're so great! But I can do maths too-"

"I know!" Mara said quickly "You're really good." But Martha had stalked over to their seats. Mara sighed, sitting at the first block. It felt…awkward, to be back on the mathletes. This wasn't her anymore.  
And she felt lonely, even though she was surrounded by her intellectual equals. And she stared out into the audience. And she gasped.

There they were. Albeit, right at the back, but they were there. Supporting her. She had insulted them, been absolutely horrible to them when she had claimed to be their friend. And they were there, even Amber was smiling at her.

And Mara got every question right, much to Martha's annoyance, and it was because of her, that they won the championship. And afterwards she rushed to them, and they all group hugged. For a moment, Amber forgot her hatred towards the small girl for a moment, and they embraced like best friends. Which they were. But only for a moment, before Amber pulled away, stuck to Jerome's side like glue.

"Guys…" she whispered in awe "You came?"

"Of course we did," Eddie nodded

Mick hugged her again "We'll support you if you wanna be a geek again."

"No." Mara whispered quickly, gripping Mick's arm and looking at all of them "I wanted…I didn't want to believe you guys were my best friends, because I thought I could do so much better. But I realise now, nothing's better than you. You guys…I am so lucky to have you." She tried to meet Ambers eyes, but the tall blonde kept dodging her look. "You're the best. And I would rather be a freak with you," and she ripped off her mathlete badge "Someone else wants this more than me anyway," and she marched back to the podium, and thrust it into Martha's hands. "They're not hopeless." She snapped to the shocked nerd "They're the most wonderful people you could ever meet."

And she ran back to their open arms of her friends.

Tara watched her go, _broken-hearted._

**Line Break**

"I uh…I think it's great you're back with us," Mick confessed, crossing his arms and leaning forward on the desk, during the free study period he had with Mara. "You're…part of us now,"

"Really?" Mara smiled, blushing deeply. And she looked at Mick quite carefully, and found…that she really rather liked him. Sure he was no Jerome, but he was smart in his own way. And he was her type. With his golden hair, and light blue eyes. And his smile was becoming increasingly attractive to her. "I did miss you,"

"Me?" He whispered, looking up. "Like uh…in particular."

"Yeah." Mara nodded truthfully, "_In particular," _she teased, and he laughed gleefully, nodding.

**Review?**

**X**

**WOAH GUYS! Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter!**

**Guest: Thanks so much, don't worry, more Patricia to come!**

**xxAquaMangoxx: Aw! I love you!**

**Writingdawn: Oh Beth, I love you so much! I haven't actually decided how he did it yet, though I'm pretty sure I have an idea…**

**Anubissibuna: Aw it means so much to hear you say that, I try to keep everything surprising and not repetitive, because there are so many great stories out there and I don't want to copy their plot lines, but if you make it too different, it's not interesting enough. So that means a lot, love you xx**

**Rachel: Girl! Where have you been, it's been so long! I was smiling like a crazy person throughout your entire review, so obviously you know I love you! I completely understand everything you're saying about school, it is not just you! It's us! You're amazing too :)**


	13. Come here, Tara

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"You gave us quite a scare," Eddie admitted, bringing the cigarette to his lips and letting the smoke fly out around him, as he, Mara, and Amber hung behind the school. "Thought you were actually leaving us."

"You seemed pleased when I first told you," Mara pointed out, remembering his face "I mean, you've been dying for me to get back to the nerds right?"

Eddie smiled at her "Well yeah…but I don't really _want _you to leave."

Amber rolled her eyes "Where's Jerome? I miss him."

"How can you possibly miss him?" Eddie exclaimed "He's been gone, _two minutes." _He laughed at Amber's glare and whispered to Mara "Must feel like _two hours _since someone last complemented her." Mara giggled

"I heard that!" Amber snapped

"Well come on!" Eddie groaned "It's so true," he put out his cigarette against the brick wall of the school "All he does is compliment you. I mean…what do you two even talk about?" Mara frowned, interested too. Jerome was so insightful, and brilliant, and Amber, though lovely and brave in her own way, seemed to have interests in designing that Jerome just didn't share. What did they have in common?

"We don't do much talking," Amber smiled coyly, and Eddie pretended to be sick, and Mara really wanted to be sick. Though it gave her comfort, that it was such a shallow relationship. "Although, the other day we had this dispute about what happens after you die." Eddie and Mara leaned forward

"Really?" Mara whispered "That's…deep…"

"What did you decide?" Eddie asked curiously.

Amber pressed her lips together as she evened out her lipstick, and then blinked a few times to ensure that her mascara was perfection. And thought. "Well…Jerome's sure that we'll be reborn. Not like, reincarnation and stuff but like…we'll become the earth, or form rocks, or salts in the sea, and we'll be _here, _and we'll be _living, _but we won't be us."

"Most scientists think that." Mara pointed out "But that would mean he was just buried in the ground, no coffin, no cremation."

"Yeah." Amber shrugged "That's what he wants. I think it's gross, worms and stuff. And I decided that we'll go to heaven."

Eddie half smiled, gentle and kind "You believe in heaven Ambs?"

"Oh yeah." She nodded, "I mean…it makes sense. We came from the sky, you always find your way back home."

**Line Break**

"Oh Tara," Mara sighed, hugging herself as she leaned against the locker with her cousin "I am, so, so so sorry,"

"It's okay," Tara whispered, tugging at strands of her brown hair as he attempted to sort through her stuffed to bursting locker "I mean…I actually thought you were finally over them, you were coming back to where you belong. But I guess you…you really like them, right?"

Mara's eyes widened "Tara! I've got it! Come, have lunch with us today out on the patio! Meet them, and you'll see why I like them so much!" Tara looked uncomfortable "Please! Just try!" Tara nodded, and Mara grinned, tugging her along to hall towards the cafeteria.

They were all there, as usual, Mick and Eddie discussing a new nightclub and Jerome and Amber were comparing hair products. "Hey guys," Mara smiled, sliding open the door, and pulling Tara in behind her so they closed it. The four of them looked up, and Amber smiled.

"Hey Amber," Tara smiled "Thanks again for the…the other day, with the cheerleaders."

"No problem," Amber said sweetly, and Mara was reminded of how incredibly nice Amber could be to someone she didn't hate. Jerome frowned

"Amber defended you from cheerleaders?" Jerome asked, wrapping his arm around Amber proudly "Aw Ambs, that's so cute." He kissed her cheek and turned to Tara "You're on the mathletes aren't you?"

Tara nodded "Yeah, I wanna go to Oxford."

"Woah…" Eddie whispered "That's amazing, do you think you could get in?"

"Maybe, I mean, everyone else in my family went, so it wouldn't be too surprising." It peaked the interest of all the freaks but Mara who had heard the story. But she seemed a little puzzled at the fact they all found it so intriguing. "Jerome, I was reading your science essay, the one that was on the board, and it was so fantastic. I mean, your thesis on African Wildlife was amazing."

Jerome leaned forward, mesmerised by her. It was so rare that he could talk to anyone about science, especially a nerd, who had liked his work! Sure, Mara was a nerd, but she didn't really enjoy talking about schoolwork with them, in fact, she was with them, _not _to talk about it. "Really?" he whispered

"Yeah," she smiled brightly "I mean it was amazing, it was as though you'd spent two weeks alongside Helix Frank, examining the animals."

Jerome's mouth dropped open and he touched a hand to his heart "I _love _Helix Frank!"

"Who?" Eddie asked, but they ignored him. Jerome had disentangled himself from Amber was talking to Tara with such interest, about things that even Mara did not understand.

And it unnerved her.

**Line Break**

"Oh my god!" Mara cried as she and Eddie walked home from school that day "What have I done? Did you see how much Jerome likes her? Oh my god! He's going to dump Amber for her!"

"She is really pretty," Eddie licked his lips "Her hair looks really soft." He flinched at Mara's glare "But I uh…have a girlfriend. So you know…"

"Eddie!" Mara rubbed her forehead "If he's going to dump Amber, _for anyone, _I want it to be for me!"

Eddie sighed "I don't really think he'll dump Amber at all-" they both stopped when a car came screeching up to them. It was Jerome's car, but Amber was the only one in it. "Hey Amber," Eddie frowned at her angry face "What's wrong?"

"Get in." She grumbled, they both slid into the back, slightly wary. "Do you guys hate Tara as much as I do?"

"Hey!" Mara cried "She is my cousin." She got Amber's pointed look "But yeah…a little annoying."

"Jerome's staying at school with her, god, just because she can understand his stupid science project. God. You'd think she was his girlfriend not me." Mara sent Eddie a look, saying 'I knew it' but Eddie rolled his eyes

"Come on Amber, it's not everyday Jerome meets someone who gets science like he does. And someone who's interested in it, either."

"Why did you have to bring her into our group anyway, Mara?" Amber snapped "I hate being jealous!"

"Me too." Mara whispered under her breath.

**Line Break**

"Hey Tara…" Mara whispered during maths "I don't think…I don't think you should hang out with us, anymore."

"What?" Tara laughed "But we got on so well! Jerome invited me to work with him on his next science project, I played basketball with Mick, and Eddie said I was hilarious and pretty. They are great, Mara, you were right! It's just Amber, I don't think she likes me, which is really weird because she was so nice to be when she stopped those cheerleaders from literally killing me." She pushed her glasses further up her face.

Mara sighed "Amber _doesn't _like you," she said truthfully, but the next bit was going to have to be a lie. She knew she was being stupid and childish, but this was for the best, right? Not for Tara obviously, but for her. If Jerome was going to dump Amber for a nerd, that nerd was going to be Mara! Not Tara! And Eddie had a girlfriend, Patricia, he couldn't be tempted by her cousin! And Mick! Oh god, she was even getting close to Mick! And Mara liked Mick! Not as much as she liked Jerome, but a heck of a lot more than as a friend. "Jerome said you were annoying and Mick doesn't like hanging out with you. You should go back to the mathletes."

"They…" Tara shook her head "They said that?" her voice broke and Mara tried to skim over it

"Come on, don't you miss Laura? Lauren? Martha? Remember all those things you thought about me? Don't let yourself be sucked in!"

Tara swallowed, and blinking back tears, and resumed her work.

**Line Break**

"Did you say that?" Tara asked, after retelling everything that had happened. Jerome sat close beside her in the empty science lab, and of course he realised. What Mara was doing. He sighed

"Well…I guess," he lied, slightly shrugging "But I didn't mean it like that…I just meant…" Tara started crying and he wrapped his arm around her. "Tara, you're going to go to Oxford, you don't want to hang out with us. We'll only drag you down."

"I can see why Mara abandoned her school work for you guys. You're kinda brilliant," she hugged Jerome back "You're surprisingly nice, for a freak."

"Don't tell anyone," Jerome teased.

**Line Break**

"Hey Jaffray," Jerome called. It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning, and Mara had gone for a walk in the park, and she saw Jerome, just by chance, sitting on a bench, all by himself. He was wearing jeans and a plain white shirt, and he looked so relaxed. She came over to him, in her light yellow sundress. "Small world, huh?"

"Right," Mara laughed, walking over to him. She sat down, and sighed "Jerome, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," he arched an eyebrow, waiting "I haven't seen you uh…smoking, in a really long time,"

His wide smile made her grin. "Yeah, well…well done Jaffray," he ran a hand through his hair "I uh…I gave it up a little while ago. I mean, I still do have one or two when we go out, but…I can go like three weeks without taking one."

Mara smiled victoriously "I knew you could do it."

"Shut up, Jaffray," he teased, nudging her. But then he became more serious "And, there's something I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Are you going to tell me the whole deal about you getting that question right from Mr Hirim?"

"Never." Jerome said quickly, "But getting back to my point," Mara smiled at him "Tara's not hanging out with us anymore." He watched Mara's face carefully "Weird, right?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

Jerome smiled sadly, taking one of her hands "Mara…I know why you did it." Mara looked up curiously, but said nothing. Jerome seemed to know a lot about things, especially about things she was thinking. "The whole Tara thing and I uh…I wasn't going to break up with Amber for her. The thing is Mara, the thing, I really think you need to understand is, I'll never break up with her." Mara could feel her heart breaking, and though she knew this, and though she knew that Jerome would never leave the most beautiful girl in the world for the nerd, it hurt to hear him say it. Especially because he was being so damn nice about it! It just reminded her how lucky she would have been, if he did. "It goes against everything inside me to break up with her, I can't do it. If she dumps me, and never gets back together, I'm perfectly capable of moving on, but I'll never leave, I'm going to be standing loyally at her side until she sends me away. Okay?"

Mara looked down at their hands "Okay," she whispered "Okay, I understand."

Jerome half smiled, and removed his hands from hers "Anyway, Mick was going on and on to me for about half an hour about how you missed him." He arched an eyebrow "Does this mean you wanna get back together with him?"

Mara shrugged, blinking back tears, but she smiled, for Jerome, she smiled. "I do miss him," she admitted "And I'm starting to like him more and more everyday."

And then she made up some lame excuse to leave, and through all her depression she realised something. All she had to do was get Amber to dump Jerome. And not want him back.

Obviously, that's much easier said than done.

**Review?**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, seriously, love you sooo much xxxxx and if you're reading this way into the future, and you don't plan to review, I thank you anyway, for staying here till chapter 13. Love you xxxxx**


End file.
